¿Amistad o sumisión?
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Debido al trabajo de sus padres, Seris se ve obligada a vivir en Ponyville, para ello, su madre hipnotiza a parte de los aldeanos. ¿Qué les ocurrirá a esta niña y a sus nuevos "amigos"? (mlp anthro) Co-escrito con SCRITTORE PASSIONE
1. LA EMPERATRIZ TITERE

**Éste fic será trabajado en conjunto con SCRITTORE PASSIONE.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**ACTO I: SERIS NIÑA**

**CAPITULO 1: LA EMPERATRIZ ****TÍTERE**

**CANTERLOT. AÑO 6 DEL REINADO DE NIGHTMARE MOON.**

La ciudad que antaño había sido la capital del Reino de Equestria y una de las más ricas, y prosperas del continente, estaba ahora irreconocible. Antes había edificios hermosos y emblemáticos, ahora eran casas empobrecidas o destruidas; antes había mucho comercio, ahora apenas se veían unas pocas tiendas y de escasas mercancías; antaño había gente paseando y riendo en las calles, ahora había pobres y mendigos.

De pronto, se abrió un portal en el centro de la Plaza Mayor, o lo que quedaba de ella, nada más que ruinas. Aparecían una yegua antropomórfica de pelaje azul muy oscuro, tenía unos guantes metálicos con garras, un cuerno afilado en medio de la frente y unos dientes afilados; su melena y cola era de color morado oscuro con unos mechones negros, poseía unas alas de dragón y sus ojos eran amarillos intensos; vestía una blusa con mangas cortas y tenía un gran escote que se notaba mucho que tenía unos pechos muy grandes, un jean muy ajustado que resaltaba el gran trasero que tenía ella y unas botas de tacón. Junto a la desconocida había un semental antropomórfico de pelaje verde muy oscuro, ojos esmeralda con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, su melena era negra con rayas verdes y su cola era flameada de color verde con negro en el interior, vestía una chaqueta negra abierta con una remera azul, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros. Se notaba los músculos que tenía en sus brazos, tenía un anillo plateado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y en la espalda, llevaba enfundada una espada.

— ¿Esto es Canterlot? ¿En serio Lunar? Incluso en las otras dimensiones…— habló el chico llamado Brodek observando el lugar.

—Sí, mi juguete. Esto es o lo fue. Esa tonta de Nightmare Moon derrocó a su hermana Celestia. La envió al sol y luego tomó el trono. Me lo ha explicado mi padre— decía la chica llamada Lunar.

Ambos se ponían a caminar hacía el castillo real.

— ¿Ella hizo todo esto?— preguntaba el semental curioso.

—Según mi padre, no exactamente. Si te fijas, es de noche, siempre lo es aquí dado que ella impuso la noche eterna. Como no hay sol, tampoco hay apenas cosechas y como los ponis de aquí son vegetarianos, entonces no tienen apenas alimentos que comer. Ellos no pueden tolerar la carne como nosotros o nuestra hija— explicaba la yegua con algo de seriedad.

— ¿Y los destrozos?

—Ni idea. Supongo que serán ciudadanos exaltados o descontentos. O puede que ella enviase a sus soldados a meter miedo a los ciudadanos.

—Entonces las órdenes del nuestro capitán…

—Ay, llámale papá. Es mi padre y tú mi esposo— decía la chica con una sonrisa.

—Solo faltaba tener que llamarle papá al capitán. ¿Te lo imaginas? "Buenos días, papá. ¿Qué misión nos toca hoy?— hablaba con un tono bromista y ambos se reían —Creepy podría ser el tío. "Tito, mi esposa y yo tenemos una misión ¿Te apuntas?"— se reían mucho.

—Pues, la misión es fácil. Ir a ver a la loca de Nightmare Moon, expulsarla del trono y retirar su noche eterna, lo último será difícil, mi juguete— explicaba un poco la misión Lunar sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué? Convierte a esa tipeja en tu marioneta y que lo haga ella misma— decía extrañado.

—Que buena idea. ¿Ves como no eres solo un fiera en la cama? También piensas— decía algo burlona.

—Esto… me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Lo es.

Lunar soltó una risita al tiempo que su esposo la miraba feo.

—Menos mal que la niña está con el Capitán— decía algo molesto.

—Mi padre, que para algo es su abuelo— mencionaba con una sonrisa.

**EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN.**

Una pequeña niña jugaba al lego. Tenía el pelaje azul muy oscuro, su melena y cola eran negras, sus ojos esmeraldas, pero lo extraño de ella, era que tenía garras en vez de uñas, un cuerno en la frente y unas alas de dragón. Vestía una blusa de mangas cortas, una falda que le llegaba bajo sus rodillas y se encontraba descalza.

—Mi nietecita…

—Tu nietecita está harta. Por tu culpa papá y mamá están de viaje en vez de estar conmigo. Siempre les mandas a misiones tontas— decía la niña molesta.

El adulto miró a la niña. Se trataba de un gato antropomórfico negro del tamaño de un niño, tenía unos ojos amarillos y estaba vestido con un uniforme militar de color morado.

—Tus padres son mis mejores agentes. Deben velar por la paz del universo. La FSI confía en ellos y yo como su capitán superior también. Ahora han ido a detener a una delincuente muy peligrosa, porque está loca— decía el felino para tranquilizarla.

—No están aquí conmigo— fue lo único que comentó la niña con tristeza.

**EN EL CANTERLOT DE NIGHTMARE MOON  
**  
Lunar y Brodek habían llegado a la entrada del castillo real, en donde se encontraban con varios guardias; uno de ellos que tenía pinta de oficial se adelantó a los demás y se dirigió a los dos recién llegados.

— ¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense!

—…— no decía nada la yegua y su esposo rodaba los ojos.

—… Vale. Ella es Lunar y yo Brodek— se presentaba.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

—Volver a traeros el solecito para que os pongáis morenos— decía con burla.

—Eso está prohibido.

—No, que va. Nos envía la FSI.

— ¿Quién?— preguntaba el oficial confundido.

—La Federación de Seguridad Interestelar.

—No me suena.

—… Bueno, pues es igual. Dile a tu ama que queremos verla— mencionaba con algo de fastidio.

—… ¿Se refiere a la emperatriz?

— ¿Emperatriz? ¿Qué no era princesa?— preguntaba el semental extrañado.

—No, ya no. Fue princesa, luego reina y ahora es emperatriz.

—Jo, tío. Pues menuda carrera política tuvo tu ama— decía con un tono bromista.

Lunar soltó una risita, pero nadie más se rio.

—Esperen aquí. Iré a ver si quiere recibirles— decía el oficial y se marchó.

— ¿Esperamos?— preguntó Brodek a Lunar curioso.

—Claro, no hay prisa— decía sin preocupación.

Unos minutos después, regresó el guardia.

—Ha habido suerte. Su majestad les recibirá en el salón del trono. Síganme, por favor.

Los tres se ponían a caminar por el castillo hasta que entraban en la sala del trono. Brodek miró disgustado aquella instancia. Las paredes estaba pintadas de color azul oscuro y el techo de negro, los pocos vidríales que había mostraban imágenes de Celestia siendo derrotada o de la emperatriz trayendo la noche eterna. En el trono, estaba sentada una yegua alicornio antropomórfica de color azulado, con un cuerno en la frente y alas negras en la espalda; llevaba puesto un vestido lila que resaltaba su figura y tenía un escote, a la par, llevaba unos tacones altos en sus pies.

—Vaya, vaya. Son ustedes quienes quieren traer el sol. Sargento, en base al código 66 retírese— ordenaba Nightmare Moon con seriedad.

—Sí, su majestad— se marchó.

—Debo entender que no les gusta mi noche.

—Bueno… es que así es aburrida. Si al menos hubiese más karaokes— respondió el chico con burla.

—Eso y más restaurantes donde cenar—comentó Lunar con su típica sonrisa mientras palmaba un poco su estómago.

—Oh, lo siento. Tenemos encima una gran crisis de alimentos. Los esclavos de las granjas son unos inútiles, pero ya les pondré yo las pilas— decía la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica con las alas de dragón, se ponía seria.

—… Ahora en serio. Somos de la FSI. Le ofrecemos rendirse sin oponer resistencia y entregarse a nosotros— se cruzaba de brazos subiendo levemente sus pechos.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que entregarme, niña?— preguntaba Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa burlona.

—Porque prefiero hacer esto por las buenas— respondió Lunar sin dejar lo seria.

En ese momento, las puertas se abrían de golpe y entraban más de una treintena de soldados.

—No estáis en posición de amenazar, niños. Ahora todo este castillo esta movilizado militarmente contra vosotros dos— comentaba la alicornio con malicia, pero la chica ni se mostraba preocupada.

— ¿Y?

—Lunar, recuerda las órdenes del capitán. La necesitamos viva y a ser posible…— cuchicheó Brodek.

—Sí, sí y sí. Lo sé. La Federación no quiere muertos, si puede evitarse— decía su esposa fastidiada de que le recuerde eso.

— ¡Soldados, a por ellos! ¡Los quiero muertos!— ordenaba Nightmare Moon.

—Jo, qué mal gusto tiene ésta pava— comentó el semental rodando sus ojos.

Los soldados se abalanzaban contra los visitantes, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, Lunar hacía brillar su cuerno haciendo que todo el salón quedase cubierto de una luz plateada. De pronto, las tropas se detuvieron en seco con los ojos en blanco.

—Soldados, ahora están bajo mis órdenes— habló Lunar.

—Sí, ama— respondían todos los soldados con voz de zombis.

—Pero… ¿Qué demonios?— Nightmare Moon estaba impactada al ver eso. Sin saber lo que pasó.

—Abandonen ésta habitación al tiempo que bailan y cantan la macarena. Una vez fuera hagan guardia para que no entre nadie más— ordenaba la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, ama— respondían a coro todos los militares —Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es para darle alegría y cosa buena…

Los soldados se ponían a cantar y bailar la macarena mientras se iban fuera de la instancia.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO, IDIOTAS?! REGRESEN Y MATEN A ESTOS INTRUSOS. ¡ES UNA ORDEN!— exclamaba la emperatriz furiosa levantándose del trono haciendo que rebotaran sus pechos al pararse eufórica.

—Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena…— los soldados abandonaban la instancia mientras no paraba de bailar y cantar.

— ¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis tropas?!— gritaba Nightmare Moon mirando a la chica con odio.

—Un hechizo de sumisión. Puedo hacérselo a varias personas o ponis a la vez, aunque en ese caso no suele durar mucho. Mañana se les habrá pasado. Es que es más efectivo y duradero si se usa con una sola persona y mirándola a los ojos— explicaba Lunar con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Y por qué no la sometiste también a ella?— Brodek señaló a la emperatriz loca.

—Bueno… eso hubiese sido aburrido— su esposa se encogía de hombros.

— ¡Suficiente!— la alicornio comenzó a concentrar su magia —Vais a morir aquí y ahora— lo decía con sadismo.

—Sí te entregas, no te haremos daño— mencionó Lunar despreocupada.

— ¡Niña insolente!

—Atrás, mi juguete. Yo me encargo— decía sin dejar de sonreír mirándola con burla.

—No. Me toca a mí. Yo también quiero divertirme, amor. Además tengo ese regalito que me dio el capitán y quiero probarlo.

El semental sacó un escudo que al parecer estaba hecho de plata.

— ¡MUERAN!

Nightmare Moon disparó un rayo desde su cuerno, pero Brodek lo paró con el escudo.

— ¿Qué?— la emperatriz estaba impactada, aunque no se rendía haciendo que el ataque se intensificara, pero el escudo aguantaba. Al final, la alicornio nocturna se le agotó su poder encontrándose muy debilitada.

—Ah, ah, ah… Es imposible. Ningún metal y menos la plata es tan resistente. Ese ataque sería capaz de fundir un diamante y sin embargo…

—Esto no es plata. Es una aleación de muchos metales diferentes, algunos muy raros de encontrar. Bueno… lleva un poco de plata, pero solo por diseño y estética.

Brodek sacó una especie de pistola laser y disparó contra Nightmare, ella pensó que era su fin, pero en vez de morir, solamente notó que no podía mover su cuerpo.

—Mi cuerpo… no puedo moverlo— decía alterada al no poder mover su cuerpo, solo estaba inmóvil como si fuera una estatua.

—Tranquila, Locatis. Me voy a divertir contigo un poquito— decía Brodek con una sonrisa pícaro al ver detenidamente el cuerpo de la yegua nocturna.

—Atrás, no se te ocurra— la emperatriz temblaba de miedo ¿Acaso ese tipo pretendía forzarla? — ¡No te me acerques! ¡NO! ¡Ayuda!— pedía ayuda e intentaba de forma inútil de mover su cuerpo.

Brodek se seguía acercando caminando a pasos lentos hasta que se posicionó frente a ella.

— ¿Qué me harás?— temblaba de nerviosismo al tenerlo muy cerca de ella.  
—Pues… Vamos a bailar— fue lo que dijo con la misma sonrisa.

El semental tomó de la cintura y la mano derecha de la emperatriz.

—Lunar, querida…

—Ay. Valeee— Lunar hacía aparecer un violín y empezó a tocar una música lenta.

Brodek comenzaba a mover el cuerpo de Nightmare al ritmo de la música, como si ella fuese una simple marioneta, y realmente lo era al no poder moverse, estaba al merced del semental. Los pechos de la alicornio estaban casi aplastados contra el terrestre haciéndola sonrojar. No podía evitar eso y sus tacones habían salido volando de un lado a otro por los movimientos de él, dejándola descalza. La movía como una muñeca de trapos de un lado a otro hasta que Brodek con una sonrisa maliciosa, pasaba su mano lentamente por el trasero de la emperatriz.

— ¡Oye! ¡No se toca el trasero real!— exclamaba Nightmare Moon con un gran sonrojo e intentaba moverse, pero nada.

—Ay relájate. Solo estamos bailando muy lento como si fuera una música romántica— el semental apegaba más el cuerpo de la alicornio contra él aplastando mucho sus pechos y agarraba con firmeza el trasero de la emperatriz haciendo que tuviera la cara roja de vergüenza al ser abusada sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien aleje a éste loco de mí!— gritaba desesperada.

—Pero que dramática resultaste ser, chica— decía con burla y seguían bailando. Lunar rodaba sus ojos por eso, pero seguía tocando el violín sin importarle lo que le hacía a la yegua loca. Brodek bailaba muy apegado a ella hasta que al cabo de un tiempo, la chica paró de tocar acabando el sufrimiento de Nightmare Moon.

—Suficiente— Lunar con seriedad, desaparecía el violín y se acercaba a la pareja. Brodek algo fastidiado de que terminara muy pronto el baile, se separaba de la alicornio dejándola confundida, pero de pronto, la chica llegó con ella e inmovilizó a la emperatriz contra el suelo de espalda.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!— pedía ayuda, pero era inútil.

—Mírame a los ojos…— los ojos de Lunar brillaban con intensidad. La yegua nocturna no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos haciendo que se quedara quieta por un momento.

—Nivel potente.

Un aura rojo sangre rodeó a la emperatriz.

—Ahora eres mi servidora y lo serás para siempre o hasta que yo quiera— decía la chica con seriedad.

—Sí, ama— habló Nightmare con voz de zombi y no se movía para nada.

—Habla normal. Te dirigirás a mi compañero como amo— señaló a Brodek que la saludaba con una mano —Y a mí me llamarás ama.

—Sí, ama— decía esta vez con voz normal.

—Mmm. No me gustan esos ojos. Siempre me pasa lo mismo— comentó la yegua fastidiada.

El problema estético de aplicar un hechizo de sumisión de alto nivel era que los ojos se quedaban achicados. La pupila se reducía hasta no ser más que un simple puntito negro en medio de un gran espacio blanco. A Lunar no le gustaba el efecto físico, así que usó un hechizo para corregir los ojos, volviéndolos normales como si nunca estuvo hipnotizada.

La chica soltó a Nightmare Moon.

—Sirvienta, ahora vas a retirar la noche eterna y luego liberarás a Celestia— ordenaba con seriedad.

—Sí, ama, pero… no sé cómo liberarla— decía sin moverse del suelo.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo?— Lunar se fastidiaba.

—No, ama. Es que yo solo sé cómo enviar a la gente al sol o a la luna, pero no cómo hacer que regresen— explicaba mirando a su ama desde el piso.

—Ay. Eso va a ser un problema. Bueno… por partes. Primero levántate del suelo— ordenaba la yegua.

—Sí, ama— la emperatriz se levantaba del suelo y se ponía firme haciendo que sus pechos reboten levemente.

—Ahora, retira la noche eterna— ordenaba con autoridad.

—Sí, ama.

Nightmare Moon comenzó a concentrarse, pero de pronto, cayó desmayada al suelo de cara.

— ¡Ay!

— ¿Ahora qué le pasa a esa?— preguntaba Brodek confundido.

—Tranquilo, mi juguete. Su poder se ha agotado por la magia que usó contra el escudo. Se recuperará para mañana— decía Lunar sin dejar lo seria.

— ¿Para mañana? ¿Tendremos que esperar a mañana para largarnos de aquí?— preguntaba fastidiado.

—O más. No sabemos cómo hacer que Celestia regrese y descubrirlo quizás nos lleve tiempo— comentaba la chica también con fastidio.

— ¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Días, semanas, meses o incluso años.

—Perdona. No has mencionado la palabra "años". ¿Verdad?— el semental se sorprendía al escuchar eso.

—Pues sí. Es posible, mi juguete.

—No, no lo es. Días es posible, semanas tal vez, meses ni hablar, años olvídalo— se mostraba molesto al saber que estarían ahí por un tiempo.

—Contacta con el capitán.

—Vale.

Brodek sacó una especie de reloj de pulsera, se lo colocó y activó. De pronto, una luz salió del reloj y se enfocó en la pared del fondo de la sala mostrando una especie de pantalla.

— ¡Capitán Dark Soul!

Al poco, el susodicho apareció en la pantalla en plan vídeo-conferencia. Brodek le hacía un saludo militar.

—Hola, muchacho. ¿Está por ahí mi hija?— preguntaba el gato con seriedad.

—Aquí, padre— Lunar se acercaba a la pantalla.

—Bien. Cuéntame. ¿Cómo va todo?— preguntaba curioso.

—Heridos ninguno, tampoco muertos y he sometido a la locatis— decía la yegua con seriedad y tenía los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos.

—Buen trabajo, hija; bien hecho, ese.

— ¿Cómo que ese?— se quejó el semental mientras escuchaba una risita de su esposa.

—Papá, la locatis se ha desmayado y dudo que pueda usar su magia antes de mañana. Lo peor es que ella no sabe cómo liberar a Celestia— explicaba Lunar.

—También podríamos dejarla en el sol. Si lo mismo ella está tan a gusto poniéndose morenita— decía su esposo con un tono bromista.

—Brodek, no bromees. Mis órdenes proceden de Dimentio. Deben liberar a Celestia— decía el felino serio. De pronto, alguien empujó a Dark para aparecer en la pantalla la misma niña que estaba con él.

—Déjame, déjame, déjame. Hola, papá, hola, mamá. ¿Cuándo volvéis?— preguntaba algo impaciente.

Los aludidos se miraban entre ellos.

—Hola, cariño. Tenemos muchas ganas de volver contigo— decía la yegua con una sonrisa triste.

—Mamá tiene razón, pero aún nos quedan varios días aquí. Puede que incluso algunos meses— mencionó Brodek con algo de fastidio al tener que quedarse por más tiempo ahí.

— ¿Qué? No es justo— se quejaba la niña —Quiero mucho al abuelito, pero me aburro. No tengo a nadie con quien jugar— agregaba deprimida.

—La niña tiene parte de razón. En ésta base todos somos adultos, ni siquiera hay cadetes, porque ellos tienen su formación en otras bases. Aquí no hay nadie de su edad— habló Dark apareciendo al lado de su nieta.

—Entonces habrá que llevar a la niña a un ambiente distinto. Un lugar seguro donde pueda hacer amigos y estudiar.

— ¿Dónde es eso, mami?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Buena pregunta. Pues… a ver…

—En la ciudad Ponyville de la dimensión 10.04— respondió Brodek.

—Concuerdo— respondió Lunar con una sonrisa —Yo iré allí primero y "mediaré con sus habitantes". Después enviaremos a la niña.

—No quiero, no quiero y no quiero. Quiero estar con vosotros. ¿Y puesto a enviarme a ese sitio por qué no en la dimensión donde estáis vosotros?— preguntaba la pequeña fastidiada.

—Porque la Equestria de aquí es un desastre— respondió el semental.

—Cariño, aún no podemos volver. Tú tienes que tener amiguitos de tu edad— decía la madre con una voz maternal.

«Va a ser complicado someter a tanta gente. Si usase hechizos de sumisión de alto grado, no sería lo mejor para crear un ambiente cómodo para la niña, pero tampoco es aconsejable emplear hechizos demasiado flojos que apenas duren. Tiene que ser un grado intermedio, algo duradero, pero que no trastorne la vida de los habitantes del pueblo. Algo que haga que la gente mime a la niña, pero al mismo tiempo permita una buena interactuación y amistad con ella. Si fuese solamente un solo poni… pero estamos hablando de todo un pueblo. ¿Qué hacer? Mmm. Ya sé, no es necesario hipnotizar a todos los aldeanos sino solo a unos pocos; a la familia que viva con Seris, a las manes para que no den la lata, a la alcaldesa y a la maestra; de los potrillos prescindiré dado que su mente aún no está formada a esa edad, si acaso… si alguno vive con Seris, entonces a él o ella sí, pero a ninguno más. La Pinkie de la dimensión 10.04 no me conoce, me hará una fiesta al llegar y así tendré a mucha gente reunida en un mismo lugar para poder "mediar" con todos ellos» pensaba Lunar algo preocupada.

—Hija, no te preocupes. Te llevaremos a un sitio bonito donde harás nuevos amigos. Y en cuanto papá y yo terminemos aquí iremos a buscarte— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Lo prometes, mami?— preguntaba la niña dudosa.

—Claro, cielo.

—… Vale— Seris no estaba muy convencida.

—Entonces decidido. Lunar, ve al Ponyville de la dimensión 10.04 y prepáralo para la niña. No se te olvide de que no debemos maltratar al pueblo, ni afectar las vidas de la gente— decía Dark con seriedad a su hija.

—Entendido. Iré mañana. Mi juguete, tú te quedarás cuidando de Canterlot y de la locatis.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo no? Tú te diviertes y yo me tengo que ocupar del trabajo aburrido— comentaba Brodek fastidiado.

—Oh vamos… no seas gruñoncete. Cuando vuelva, podemos hacer…— Lunar miraba a la niña que seguía en la comunicación —… Ese juego que te gusta tanto, amor.

— ¿Qué juego, mami? Yo también quiero jugar— decía Seris con una sonrisa emocionada.

Los padres se miraban entre ellos intentando saber que decir.

—… Es un crucigrama, varios crucigramas muy difíciles que jugamos mamá y yo. Gana quien resuelva todos los suyos antes que el otro— mentía el semental con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Jo, qué rollo. Si es eso, no quiero jugar— se fastidiaba.

—Bueno… les dejamos. Nietecita, despídete de tus papás— decía Dark con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña.

—Adioooosss. Os quiero mucho. Adioooss— se despedía con algo de ánimo y se cortaba la comunicación.

Al día siguiente, Nightmare Moon despertaba en su cama en estado de confusión. No tardó demasiado en fijarse en que cierta yegua estaba en la habitación.

—Ya te has despertado— decía Lunar con seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasó, ama?— preguntaba la emperatriz confundida.

—Te desmayaste. Bueno, ve a ducharte, vístete y cálzate. Tienes que ir a desayunar conmigo. Luego convocarás una rueda de prensa y harás unas declaraciones a los periódicos, y al pueblo. Les dirás que lamentas tu noche eterna y la retirarás, abolirás la esclavitud. Continuarás formalmente en el trono, pero a partir de ahora, Brodek y yo te asesoraremos e indicaremos que decisiones debes y llevar a cabo. Él y yo somos ahora los gobernantes de Equestria, tú solo eres una títere para quedar bien ante las masas. Al menos, hasta que traigamos de regreso a Celestia, después de su vuelta ya veremos cómo nos organizamos. ¿Entendido?— explicaba la yegua seria teniendo los brazos cruzados y subía levemente sus pechos mirando a la alicornio.

—Sí, ama— contestó Nightmare Moon levantándose de la cama y se inclinaba ante ella.

—Otra cosa. Mañana tengo que irme. Te quedarás a cargo de Brodek durante mi ausencia. Le obedecerás en todo hasta que yo regrese.

—Entendido, ama— respondió de forma sumisa la emperatriz.

—Muy bien. Ahora vete a duchar.

Nightmare Moon se metía en un aseo que había dentro de la propia habitación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo.**

**Como se dijo arriba, éste fic lo haré en conjunto con SCRITTORE PASSIONE. En este capítulo, él se encargó de la trama y los diálogos, y yo lo demás.**

**SCRITTORE tiene algo que decir.**

"Hola a todos/as

Este es un fanfic que Comet Galaxy y yo hace tiempo que queríamos escribir juntos y publicarlo.

Seris es una niña adorable y se merecía tener su propia historia ¿No lo creen?

Tras analizar el futuro contenido de la historia pensamos que lo mejor era que Comet se ocupase de la comedia, sexo si lo hubiera, y de la camorra, así como de la descripciones de varias situaciones y lugares. Por mi parte me he centrado más en los diálogos y en ciertos detalles de la trama general, también en el contenido político y social.

La idea de meter a Dark como capitán del FSI fue para darle un nuevo enfoque, dado que algunos lectores se quejaban de que era un gatito muy malvado en otros fics anteriores. Pero este fanfic no trata sobre la FSI, trata sobre Seris.

En principio Comet y yo hemos pensado que el fanfic se dividirá en tres partes. La primera siendo Seris una niña, la segunda siendo una adolescente y la tercera siendo una adulta. Aunque en la práctica habrá que ver cómo evoluciona el fanfic.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos."

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. LA FAMILIA TEMPORAL

**CAPITULO 2: LA FAMILIA TEMPORAL**

**EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE NIGHTMARE MOON**

**EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

En una habitación, estaba Nightmare Moon teniendo puesto un vestido negro largo ajustado con un escote, tenía una pierna descubierta y también la espalda descubierta. Además, usaba unos tacones altos. La susodicha estaba en el centro del lugar y al frente de ella, se encontraba Lunar y Brodek, no estaba en el lugar hasta que entraba desde el balcón que estaba ahí y se dirigía a su esposa.

—Hay una gran multitud allá afuera, esperando a su "emperatriz"— decía el terrestre con burla poniéndose a un lado de la yegua de ojos amarillos.

—Ok, mi juguete— contestó con una sonrisa para luego ver a la yegua nocturna con seriedad —Entonces ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que decir?— preguntaba su ama con los brazos cruzados levantando levemente sus pechos.

—Si ama. Lo tengo todo anotado como usted me dijo— respondía la emperatriz sacando con su mano de entre sus pechos, unas notas.

—Excelente. Y por lo visto, lo guardaste muy bien. Ji, ji— daba una risita burlona Lunar.

—Si ama. Usted me dijo que lo guardara en un lugar seguro y pues, los puse aquí— decía Nightmare Moon bajando sus pechos abajo con sus manos para después soltarlos haciendo que reboten. El semental miraba eso con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Je, je. Ya veo. Y que buen lugar para guardarlo. A la próxima, ponlo entre tus nalgas. Je, je, je— se reía Brodek un poco.

—Como usted ordene, amo— contestó la yegua nocturna sin apenarse por lo que le dijo u "ordenó".

—Ok, ok. Ahora ya debe…— Brodek interrumpió a su esposa.

—Espera. Antes de que salga, primero hay que ver si está presentable. Je, je— decía el semental mirando el cuerpo de la emperatriz un momento. Lunar rodaba sus ojos.

—Oki. Yo adelante y tú por detrás— el terrestre se colocó con gusto detrás de Nightmare Moon —Muy bien, linda ¡Ponte firme con los pechos en alto y con tu enorme trasero firme, pero YA!— exclamaba la yegua de ojos amarillo haciendo que la alicornio se pusiera de golpe firme haciendo que sus pechos dieran un gran rebote para que estuvieran en alto.

—Mmmmmmm— Brodek pasaba una mano en el trasero de Nightmare Moon — ¿Este es el vestido más ajustado que tienes?— preguntaba curioso.

—Si amo. Éste es el más ajustado que está en el armario— decía la yegua nocturna aun con firmeza.

—Mmmmmmm. Ya veo, se nota un poco. Je, je— comentó al ver su trasero y le daba una nalgada. Lunar le acomodaba el vestido de su vientre hasta le acomodaba el escote agarrando sus pechos para que estuvieran bien.

—Mmmmmm. Listo. Te ves hermosa, aunque seas malvada— decía Lunar con una sonrisa al terminar de acomodar sus pechos mientras Brodek terminaba de acomodar el vestido por detrás, o sea su espalda descubierta acomodando bien sus alas y su trasero. En eso, observaba la pierna que estaba fuera del vestido y lo acariciaba hasta llegar a su pie con el tacón.

—Con esto, te ganas a la audiencia. Je, je— decía el semental con burla para luego levantarse.

—Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Ganarnos a los súbditos, aunque tenga que ser con un vestido algo revelador— mencionaba su esposa con seriedad —Ahora esclava, pon la frente en alto para que sepan que aun sigues siendo superior— ordenaba y la aludida alzó la vista mirando al techo —No tanto, estúpida— se molestaba un poco para agarrarle la barbilla y hacía que mirara al frente.

—Ahora la expresión. Pon la expresión que siempre pone Celestia— ordenaba Brodek.

—Ok amo— Nightmare Moon ponía una expresión… extraña. Tenía una sonrisa algo pervertida y una mirada perturbadora.

— ¿Qué expresión es esa?— preguntaba Lunar confundida.

—Esta es la expresión que siempre usa mi hermana para comer pasteles— decía la emperatriz sin cambiar de expresión.

—Ay, por todos los… Pon una expresión que siempre hace frente a sus súbditos cuando les habla— ordenaba la yegua de ojos amarillos con fastidio. La alicornio cambió su expresión con una sonrisa serena y una mirada comprensiva.

—Mmmmmmmm. Mejor que nada, supongo— decía el semental mirándola pensativo.

—SI. Podríamos estar todo el día aquí, pero ya va siendo hora para que tu emperatriz, des tu discurso— comentó Lunar con seriedad.

—Así que andando y mueve ese trasero— decía Brodek dándole una nalgada a Nightmare Moon.

—Si amo— la aludida empezaba a caminar en dirección al balcón, pero los dos susodichos notaban que movía sus caderas de un lado a otro.

—… No muevas el trasero y camina firme como una emperatriz— decía la yegua de los ojos amarillos fastidiada.

—Si ama— caminaba normal con la frente en alto y salía al balcón siendo seguida por sus dos amos.

La emperatriz se paraba frente al barandal. Se podía observar el sol en lo alto. La alicornio miraba abajo como una multitud de ponis bien demacrados y pobres se encontraban. La mirada de la yegua nocturna seguía siendo vacía, aunque tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, era completamente vacía. La pareja se colocaban a su lado.

—Empieza, títere— susurraba Lunar con una sonrisa. La alicornio se aclaraba la garganta y tenía las notas levitadas.

— ¡Ciudadanos, pueblo de Equestria! ¡Os presento a mis nuevos amigos y asesores, ellos son Lunar y Brodek!— señalaba a los susodichos que solo saludaban con una mano a todos — ¡Gracias a que ellos, me han abierto los ojos, me he dado cuenta de que hasta ahora he actuado como una tonta! ¡Mi gobierno no ha cometido más que errores y tonterías! ¡Por eso, para no seguir actuando tontamente, he retirado la noche eterna! ¡En cuanto pueda traeré de regreso a mi hermana Celestia, cuando averigüe cómo hacerlo! ¡Será la forma más práctica de dejar de hacer tontadas! ¡Lunar se ocupará del mando del ejército y el señor Brodek de…!— se quedaba callada un momento Nightmare Moon y miraba sus notas confundida — ¿De hacer la limpieza del castillo?

— ¿¡Yo qué!? ¿¡Lunar, ha sido cosa tuya!?— gritaba Brodek molesto.  
—Ji, ji, ji… Sí. ¿Se ha notado mucho?— hablaba Lunar con burla.  
— ¡Te vas a enterar!

El semental comenzaba a perseguir a su esposa que se reía a carcajadas por el gran balcón donde estaba la emperatriz.

—Calma, mi juguete. Que estamos en público— decía Lunar entre risitas.

Todos se habían quedado en blanco mirando a la parejita mientras corrían. Al final, Brodek se cansó y lo dejaba estar. La alicornio terminó su discurso.

—En resumen. Que soy una tonta, he retirado la noche eterna, porque era una tontería. Y me propongo dejar de hacer tontadas de ahora en adelante— decía Nightmare Moon sin dejar de sonreír. Al terminar, solo hubo silencio.

—… ¿Debemos aplaudir?— preguntaba un semental de la multitud.

—Sí, supongo, o sea ¿escuchaste? Dijo que dejará de hacer tontadas— decía una yegua que estaba a su lado. Dicho eso, aplaudían la multitud un poco, porque no entendían lo que pasó, pero igual aplaudían que el reino volvió a ver el sol.

—…— la emperatriz miraba un momento a su ama y ella le hacía una seña haciendo que mirara de nuevo a la multitud —Gracias por escuchar mi discurso, mis súbditos. Que tengan un buen día— agradecía inclinándose levemente, pero ahí se quedó dejándolos confundidos, aunque algunos sementales con buena vista al notar los pechos de la yegua nocturna por el escote haciendo que se le sangre un poco la nariz.

—No seas tonta. Deja de hacer eso y entra— susurraba Lunar a un lado de ella fastidiada. La alicornio se levantaba de golpe haciendo rebotar sus pechos, daba media vuelta y entraba a la habitación seguido de sus amos.

Nightmare Moon se detenía para ver a sus amos con la misma sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice, mis amos?— preguntaba la emperatriz.

—Lo hiciste… bien tonta. En serio, fuiste una grandísima tonta. O sea ¿estarías inclinada de por vida, si no te lo ordenamos?— preguntaba la yegua de ojos amarillos con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, ama. Yo no haré nada, si usted no me lo ordena— respondía la aludida inclinándose mucho ante Lunar haciendo que la susodicha rodara sus ojos.

—Je, je. No te enojes con ella. Recuerda que está un "poco" tontita la pobre— decía Brodek con una sonrisa de burla.

—Sí, lo sé... pero bueno, tengo que irme a arreglarme para ir a Ponyville de otra dimensión para tenerlo listo para mi hija— mencionaba su esposa empezando a retirarse del cuarto.

—Ok, mi amor. Diviértete en la fiesta de bienvenida. Je, je— se reía burlón.

—Sipi. Lo haré. Mientras no estoy, tu cuida a la títere para que no haga cosas indebidas— decía la chica mirando a su esclava que seguía inclinada ante… la nada.

—Ok. Je, je.

—Y tú tampoco hagas nada raro, mi juguete— Lunar lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ay, por favor. ¿Qué crees que haría? ¿Qué se desnude y empiece a bailar la macarena por la habitación?— preguntaba Brodek rodaba sus ojos, aunque al decir eso, se quedaba pensativo.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Ok, ok— su esposo rodaba sus ojos.

—Bueno, me retiro y tú, títere, párate derecha, pareces tontuela— decía la yegua de los ojos amarillos con burla mientras salía de la habitación.

—Como ordenes, ama— obedecía poniendo su espalda recta.

—Je, je, je. Bueno emperatriz, hay cosas por hacer. Trabajo es trabajo, pero si terminamos rápido, podremos jugar un ratito mientras mi sensual y sexy esposa no está. Je, je— se reía algo pervertido mientras sacaba un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo extendía para ver que llegaba al suelo, y rodaba hasta llegar al balcón —… Váyase a la broma— se pasaba una mano por la cara por lo largo que será el día.

**EN OTRA DIMENSION DE EQUESTRIA**

**PONYVILLE**

Se observaba a los ponis haciendo sus rutinas diarias mientras en las afueras del pueblo, entraba una yegua que llevaba puesto, una camisa morada ajustada que resaltaba su enorme busto, tenía también una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro. Usaba unos jean ajustado, unos tacones bajos y un sombrero elegante en su cabeza tapándole un poco la cara.

"Ya estoy aquí. Ahora solo falta encontrar a…" los pensamientos de Lunar fueron interrumpidos por una yegua terrestre que apareció de forma repentina, frente a ella y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Hola! ¡Eres nueva! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Porque no te conozco! ¡Yo conozco a todos…!— hablaba Pinkie Pie con rapidez. Llevaba puesto una blusa con mangas cortas de color rosado muy oscuro y un pantalón azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, aunque era ajustado ya que resaltaba su retaguardia. Además, tenía puesto unas sandalias con unas medias que llevaban unos dibujos de globos en ellos.

"Y aquí está a la que llamaba. Bueno, llamaba a Pinkie, no a sus pechos que parecen casi del tamaño de Celestia. Ji, ji" pensaba la mujer mirando a la terrestre que hablaba sin parar hasta que mencionó la fiesta de bienvenida y se fue con prisa dejando un humo de polvo con su forma "Bueno, solo necesito esperar a la fiesta y podré hacer esto fácil y sencillo. Ji, ji" daba una risita y se iba a pasear un rato por ahí hasta esperar la hora de la fiesta.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, CON SERIS**

Se observaba a la niña empacando, metía las cosas importantes como algunas prendas, unos legos y entre otros mientras era observada por el gato negro que estaba sentado en una silla.

— ¿Ya tienes todo, mi nietecita?— preguntaba Dark con curiosidad.

—Sí, abuelito— afirmaba Seris metiendo ahora un lobito plateado de peluche.

— ¿Segura? ¿Tienes la ropa para usar cada día?

—Sí, abuelito. Blusa, pantalones, falditas y unas sandalias— decía mirando lo que metió.

—Ok ¿también ropa interior?— preguntaba haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara fastidiada y ruborizada.

—Que sí, abuelito. Ni que fuera a correr desnuda por las calles— comentaba con fastidio.

—Je, je, je. Solo quiero asegurarme que lo tienes todo. Solo eso. Je, je— daba una risita con burla haciendo que la niña suspirara fastidiada para luego seguir empacando y cerraba la maleta.

—Listo. Ya terminé— decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok, mi nietecita— el felino sonreía, pero en eso, veía un momento a Seris o mejor dicho, sus garras que tenía. Se levantaba de su silla para acercarse a la aludida —Nietecita, muéstrame tus garritas— al oír eso, la confundía un poco, pero hizo caso y extendía sus garras hacia él.

Dark hacía un movimiento con sus garras y de pronto, las garras de su nieta desaparecían y en su lugar, había unas manos normales.

—Oye, devuélveme mis garritas. Son mías— se quejaba Seris molesta.

—Calma, mi linda nietecita. Sería un poco raro que fueses al pueblo con eso. Aparte es arriesgado. Allí hay muchos niños y no es como en esta base que todos somos militares adultos. Pero puedes usar tus garras cuando quieras, solo que con otro diseño— explicaba su abuelo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?— estaba confundida.

—Solo cierra la mano a modo de puño y haz fuerza.

—Mmm. A ver...— la niña hacía lo que le dijo. Con las manos extendidas, formaba un puño e hizo fuerza y de golpe, aparecían unas garras, pero de otra forma haciendo que se sorprenda — ¡Mola! Son como las garras de Lobezno— admiraba sus nuevas garras con alegría.

—Sí. Me he basado en él. Para que desaparezca, solamente tienes que dejar de hacer fuerza y relajar las manos— decía el gato con una sonrisa al ver que su nieta le gustó su nuevo diseño. Seris hacía lo que le ordenó relajando sus garras para luego ver que volvían a ser manos normales.

—... ¡Mola! Han desaparecido de nuevo— decía sorprendida.

—Con unas manos normales, te será más fácil hacer determinadas tareas físicas e integrarte— explicaba el felino.

—Mmm. Pues vale. Gracias, abuelito— agradecía la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para estar del tamaño de Dark para abrazarlo.

—De nada, mi nietecita— decía con una sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo y soltaba un pequeño ronroneo para luego romper el abrazo —Bueno, solo queda esperar a tu madre para que te lleve a esa dimensión y hagas muchos amigos— agregaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, abuelito— afirmaba contenta de poder hacer amigos en ese lugar.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA EQUESTRIA DE NIGHTMARE MOON**

En una habitación del castillo, se abría la puerta y entraba por ella, Lunar sin tener ese sombrero elegante en su cabeza y observaba a Brodek que estaba acostado en la cama teniendo el torso desnudo. El semental escuchó la puerta abrirse y veía quien era para luego sonreír alegre.

—Hola, mi juguete— saludaba la yegua cerrando la puerta y se acercaba a la cama. El aludido se levantaba de la misma.

—Al fin regresaste, cariño— decía acercándose a su esposa y se abrazaban — ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en este cuarto?— preguntaba curioso.

—Le pregunté a la locatis— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces ¿lo has conseguido? ¿A qué sí?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Sí, pero… no sé— estaba dudosa —La mente de Pinkie fue casi imposible de hipnotizar. Casi. No sé qué tiene esa chica en la cabeza. Espero que no nos dé sorpresas. Luego está el caso de Pumpkin, la hija de los señores Cake, ella y su hermano son de la edad de Seris. Su hermano fue más fácil, pero ella… no sé… Creo que se me fue un poquito de la mano con el grado de sumisión. Esperemos que no se convierta en una tonta— decía con los brazos cruzados elevando un poco sus pechos y se quedaba pensativa.

—Ay, por favor. No creo que sea tan tonta como Nightmare Moon— habló Brodek con burla.

—Puede ser, mi juguete. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita Lunar y lo miraba con una sonrisa teniendo una mirada curiosa —Entonces ¿tú y la títere se "divirtieron" mucho con las labores reales?— preguntaba.

—Sí, claro. Fue "emocionante" ver como libera a los prisioneros, como le da una paga honrada a los sirvientes, mejorar los cultivos, prohibir la esclavitud y esas cosas— decía sin mucho ánimo.

—Mmmmmm ¿Seguro que eso fue todo lo que hicieron?— preguntaba la yegua con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, claro, o sea un día aburrido como cualquier otro— respondía el semental mirando a otro lado ruborizado.

**FLASHBACK**

—Vamos emperatriz, baila muy sensual para tu amo hasta has esa expresión pervertida de tu hermana. Je, je— ordenaba Brodek con una sonrisa sentado en la cama mirando a Nightmare Moon que estaba en el centro, aun con ese vestido que dejaba al descubierto su pierna y su espalda, y también sus tacones.

—Como ordenes, amo— respondió la yegua obediente y empezaba a bailar moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro. Hacía unos movimientos que rebotaba mucho sus pechos que pareciera que saldrían de su escote en cualquier momento ya que se mostraba mucho hasta que ponía la pierna descubierta de lado para que lo viera bien y con una mano, lo pasaba por esa pierna hasta llegar a un costado para subir un poco el vestido mostrando su cutie mark que estaba en una de sus nalgas para luego darle la espalda y movía su trasero que resaltaba mucho en su vestido que los movía de un lado a otro, más con la cola en alto y ponía sus manos en ellos como dándose una nalgada. Giraba su cabeza para ver de reojo al semental con una expresión seductora y pervertida.

— ¡Si, así emperatriz! Eres tonta, pero al menos bailas bien. Je, je— daba un pequeño silbido por el baile de Nightmare Moon que seguía moviendo su trasero —Ahora sigue, baila muy erótica mientras te quitas el vestido— ordenaba con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Como ordenes, mi amo— contestaba con una voz obediente agarrando las tiras de su vestido, se ponía de lado mientras bajaba las tiras y sus pechos salían rebotando quedando al aire para luego mostrarle mejor su espalda y observaba como se mostraba su trasero con una tanga ajustada tipo hilo dental. El vestido caía al suelo para después seguir bailando muy erótica y se preparaba a quitarse la ropa interior para quedarse completamente desnuda en la habitación teniendo solamente sus tacones, y bailaba moviendo mucho sus pechos que rebotaban sin parar, y movía también su trasero de un lado a otro muy sensual, hacía mucho ruido por el tipo de calzado que traía.

—Je, je. Fue una gran idea ponerle una tanga tipo hilo dental para que resalte ese trasero que tiene. Je, je— decía con la misma sonrisa sin dejar de ver a la emperatriz bailando muy erótica.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Oki. No seguiré preguntando ya que con tu expresión, se nota mucho— decía Lunar con una sonrisa burlona al ver a su esposo con un gran sonrojo, pero tenía esa sonrisa pervertida.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que tenga un buen cuerpo— se excusaba Brodek algo molesto.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, vámonos de ésta dimensión para poder llevar a Seris a Ponyville de otra dimensión para que la cuiden— decía la yegua con una sonrisa.

—Ok, pero ¿Quién se quedará aquí para vigilar que la Locatis no haga alguna tontería?— preguntaba inseguro con los brazos cruzados.

—No creo que pase nada si la dejamos por una o dos horas. Solo le ordenamos unas cosas específicas para que entienda en su diminuto cerebro para así evitar estupideces mientras estamos afuera— explicaba un poco su esposa.

—Ok. Entonces, vamos a buscar a la emperatriz locatis. Je, je— se reía un poco burlón. Iban a ir hasta que Lunar detenía a su esposo con una mano en su pecho.

—Antes, ponte una camisa, aunque… tampoco está mal que estés así, o sea podría ver ese abdomen todo el día— decía la yegua con una sonrisa seductora mientras pasaba una mano en el abdomen del semental.

—Je, je. Podría, pero mejor no ya que encandilaría a las yeguas si me ven así, o sea no apartarían su vista de mí. Je, je— comentaba Brodek con una pose flexionando un poco sus brazos haciendo reír a su esposa un poco.

—Ji, ji. Tienes razón. Ponte la camisa, porque ese cuerpazo, es solo mío, mi juguete. Ji, ji— daba una risita seductora.

—Je, je. Ok, mi amor— respondía con la misma sonrisa que de la yegua mientras agarraba su camisa y salían del cuarto para buscar a Nightmare Moon, y luego ir a buscar a su hija para llevarla a la dimensión donde se quedaría por un tiempo.

**EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE OTRA EQUESTRIA**

**PONYVILLE**

Era de noche en el pueblo. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un portal se abría en las afueras del pueblo y salían por él, Lunar con su gran sombrero elegante para taparse el cuerno, seguido de su esposo que cargaba una maleta y de ultima, su hija que vestía con una blusa negra de mangas cortas, unos pantalones grises que le llegaba a las rodillas, una gorra que tenía hecho una cola de caballo y un par de sandalias con medias azules. Al salir del portal, se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Los padres se detenían para ver a Seris que pasaba a un lado de ellos para detenerse y la niña observaba al pueblo.

— ¿Aquí es donde estaré?— preguntaba la pequeña dudosa.

—Si hija. Aquí estarás mientras tu papá y yo terminemos nuestra misión— respondía la yegua con una sonrisa maternal.

—Ok…— la niña bajaba la mirada y se entristecía un poco de estar lejos de sus padres.

—Pequeña, no te pongas así— su padre se agachaba para estar de su tamaño y con un dedo, le subía la mirada para que lo viera —En menos de que te des cuenta, ya estaremos en casa los tres juntos ¿ok?— decía con una sonrisa paternal.

—Ok— Seris daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok. Bueno, vamos a presentarte con la familia que te cuidarán y te mimaran— decía Lunar con una sonrisa algo infantil.

—Yay— decía la niña contenta haciendo que sus padres se rieran un poco por su actitud y empezaban a caminar en una dirección en concreto, donde su hija viviría mientras tanto y ese lugar era Sugar Cube Corner.

Los tres llegaban a la puerta del establecimiento y la yegua tocaba la puerta. Escuchaban una voz femenina.

—¡Ya voy!— esperaban los tres un momento hasta que la puerta se abría dejando ver que era nada menos que la señora Cake que vestía una pijama de dos prendas, una camisa y unos pantalones, aunque por su regordete figura, se le veía un poco el ombligo. Además, que usaba unas pantuflas. Ella se restregaba su ojo somnolienta —Es un poco tarde ¿Por qué no regresan maña…?— la señora Cake se sorprendía al ver a Lunar al frente de la puerta ya que su esposo e hija estaban detrás de ella —¿Reina Lunar?

—Sí. Soy yo. Espero que no se te haya olvidado de lo que hablamos después de la fiesta ¿verdad?— decía la yegua de los ojos amarillos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, claro que no, ama. Por supuesto que nunca nos olvidaríamos de algo tan importante— la poni se inclinaba un poco con respeto —Por favor, pasen y déjenme despertar a mis hijos, y a Pinkie. Mi esposo ya está despierto— decía la señora Cake con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para que la familia de Lunar pasaran y la anfitriona cerraba la puerta para luego ir hacia las escaleras que estaban ahí para despertar a los otros integrantes mientras los tres eran saludados con una pequeña reverencia por un semental que era el señor Cake que vestía también una pijama de dos piezas, una camisa y pantalones de color amarillo oscuro. También llevaba pantuflas y ellos le devolvían el saludo. Solo los padres de Seris ya que ésta última, estaba algo tímida.

En eso, observaba a la señora Cake bajar las escaleras seguido de sus hijos que iban apresurados, más la niña que casi se caía, pero fue salvada por su madre al estar detrás de ella. Pound y Pumpkin estaba vestido con una pijama de una pieza, el del niño de color marrón mientras el de la niña de color amarillo y los dos no tenían calzado, aunque faltaba alguien, pero Seris le habló a su madre.

—Emmmm. Mami ¿desde cuándo ella estaba ahí?— preguntaba señalando a un lugar. Lunar miraba donde señalaba y se sorprendía ver a Pinkie al fondo. Tenía puesta una pijama de una pieza de color blanco con unas pequeñas figuras rosadas, aunque resaltaba mucho sus pechos apretados y ella los saludaba con una mano. Tampoco llevaba calzado.

—Vaya, como siempre tan impredecible…. Mira mi juguete, ahí está tu ex novia— susurraba la yegua de ojos amarillos a su esposo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No es mi ex novia, aunque sea igualita a todas las Pinkie loquitas que hemos visto en nuestras vidas— murmuraba Brodek con un tono bromista viendo por un momento a la fiestera del fondo.

En eso, la señora Cake se ponía frente a Lunar y se reverenciaba.

—Aquí están todos, ama. Mis hijos, esposo y Pinkie Pie— anunciaba la yegua regordete con un tono educado.

—Gracias, señora Cake…— la yegua de ojos amarillos, acercaba su rostro a la señora Cake y le susurraba algo en el oído —Le recomiendo que deje de comer mucho. Esos kilitos se notan mucho— sonreía burlona palmando con su mano izquierda, el estómago de la mujer haciéndola sonrojar apenada.

—Lo tendré en mente, ama— murmuraba aun ruborizada y se alejaba un poco de su ama para darle espacio.

—Oki. Bueno, les quiero presentar a nuestra hija, la princesa Seris— Lunar ponía la mano en la espalda de su hija para que se ponga a un lado de su madre. Ella miraba el suelo de forma tímida —Mañana será presentada al resto del pueblo, pero su padre y yo queríamos que ustedes la conociesen antes. Hija, saluda— ordenaba mirándola con una sonrisa. Seris se acercaba un poco tímidamente.

—Hola— habló con voz tímida.

La señora Cake se adelantó y se ponía frente a la niña.

—Hola, joven ama— hacía una reverencia la yegua regordete —Desde ahora, nosotros cuidaremos de usted y estaremos a su servicio— decía con una sonrisa y señalaba a su familia —Ellos son mis hijos, Pumpkin y Pound, son más o menos de su edad; él es mi esposo y la del fondo es Pinkie Pie, vive y trabaja aquí— al decir eso, Pinkie se movió con rapidez y cogió en brazos a Seris para sorpresa de todos.

—Eres súper linda y muy ligera. Yo me ocuparé de ti. Así que pídeme lo que sea y cuando sea. Estaré completamente a tus servicios— hablaba la chica rosada con una gran sonrisa de emoción mientras daba saltitos haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran un poco por lo ajustado de su pijama.

—Esto… déjame en el suelo— ordenaba la niña apenada de que la estuviera cargando.

—Sí, amita— obedeció sin rechistar Pinkie bajándola y la ponía en el suelo. El niño que estaba ahí, se acercaba hacia Seris parándose al lado de la terrestre rosada.

—Yo soy Pound y espero que seamos amigos, joven ama— decía con una sonrisa alegre.

—Claro, es lo que quiero— la hija de Lunar y Brodek sonreía de forma tímida. En eso, se acercaba con rapidez su hermana gemela poniéndose a un lado de Pound.

—Yo soy Pumpkin, joven ama— hacía una reverencia tan exagerada que terminaba golpeándose la frente contra el suelo. Se ponía a llorar.

"Lo sabía. Creo que me pasé un pelín con la sumisión de esa niña y eso que fui cuidadosa" pensó la madre de Seris algo fastidiada.

— ¿Te has hecho daño?— preguntaba la hija de Lunar preocupada.

—Bua, buaa… Dueleeee— no dejaba de llorar.

—Mira, mejor no te inclines. No quiero que te hagas daño. Me conformo con que me saludes normal ¿vale?— decía Seris tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Sí, ama— respondía la niña unicornio llorando mientras su madre le curaba un chichón.

—Miren, les hemos traído a nuestra hija en parte para que la cuiden y mimen, pero también para que ella se integre en una familia. Ustedes serán en parte sus sirvientes, pero también deben de ser sus amigos— explicó Brodek con seriedad.

—Sí, eso. Quiero que todos sean mis amigos— habló su hija con una sonrisa alegre.

—Claro que sí. Y mañana, te voy a hacer una mega fiesta de bienvenida. De hecho, ya lo tengo todo pensado. Después de que te presentemos al pueblo, celebraremos la fiesta— decía Pinkie Pie dando saltitos de la emoción haciendo que sus pechos reboten por los saltos.

—Emmmmm ¿Por qué no mejor me presentan en la misma fiesta? Igual estarán todos, supongo— hablaba Seris alzando sus hombros.

—Ooooohhh. Que buena idea. Se lo diré a Twilight mañana. Ji, ji— la fiestera tomaba desprevenida a la niña y la abrazaba contra sus pechos —Eres una niñita muy lista. Me alegro que seamos amigos— agregaba la terrestre rosada abrazándola con una sonrisa.

—… Pinkie, baja a mi hija. No la estás dejando respirar— decía Lunar molesta con los brazos cruzados. La aludida miraba abajo para ver como su hija tenía la cara entre sus pechos.

—Upsie. Ji, ji. Lo siento, amita— se disculpaba apenada, pero aun teniendo esa sonrisa y la bajaba poniéndola en el suelo haciendo que respirara a grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Debo tener cuidado con sus abrazos" pensaba Seris respirando agitada.

—Duele— seguía llorando un poco Pumpkin por el dolor de su frente.

—Querido ¿Tienes ese ungüento?— preguntaba la yegua de los ojos amarillos mirando a su esposo.

— ¿El que nos dio el capitán antes de ir a ver a la locatis de Nightmare Moon?— preguntaba Brodek curioso.

—Sí. Ese mismo.

—Claro, pero no es para civiles— decía el semental dudoso.

—No seas así. Dámelo— decía Lunar algo fastidiada y estiraba su mano para que se lo dé.

—… Bueno… toma— Brodek le daba un frasco a su esposa y ésta última se acercaba a la hija de los señores Cakes, y se lo aplicó en el chichón.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la señora Cake curiosa y se acercaba un poco a su ama.

—Algo que ayudará a su hija— decía la yegua de los ojos amarillos aplicándole a la niña unicornio el ungüento.

—Esta crema está fría— sollozaba Pumpkin aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ya veo— respondió Lunar terminando de aplicarle la crema y se levantaba.

—… Ya no me duele— la gemela cake estaba extrañada de que no le doliera.

— ¡El chichón!— exclamaba el señor Cake sorprendido —Ha desaparecido.

— ¿Qué dices, papá?— preguntaba su hija confundida.

Tanto Pinkie Pie como los Cake y Seris se quedaban asombrados. Esa crema había hecho que el chichón desapareciera.

—Esta crema es un ungüento especial del FSI. Sirve para tratar heridas. Aunque… no sirve de nada contra heridas internas, ni enfermedades, pero para heridas superficiales y chichones es muy eficaz— explicaba la esposa de Brodek con algo de seriedad.

— ¡Yay! Ya no me duele. ¡Estoy curada!— exclamaba Pumpkin con emoción.

—Dale las gracias a la ama— habló su padre con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, ama— la niña unicornio iba a inclinarse de nuevo, pero esta vez, ante Lunar. Seris se adelantó y la sujetó.

—No. No más reverencias. No te rompas la cabeza otra vez— decía algo fastidiada.

—… Ok, joven ama— respondió Pumpkin con una sonrisa.

—Desde ahora ten más cuidado. No quiero que te lastimes, ninguno de vosotros— decía la yegua de los ojos amarillos con autoridad para que ninguno se hiciera daño —Pinkie, ten la pomada. Os la dejaré por si acaso, pero no la malgastéis, que hay poca cantidad— explicaba un poco y se lo daba a la fiestera.

—Ok, ama— Pinkie cogió el recipiente con una mano y lo guardó dentro de su esponjada melena.

— ¡Lunar!— exclamaba Brodek al ver lo que hizo.

—La FSI puede darnos más— decía su esposa despreocupada.

—Pero… Bueno, vale— el semental verde prefirió callarse. Lo dejaba estar.

Pound se acercaba a Lunar.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana, ama— agradecía el niño con una sonrisa y le daba una reverencia.

—De nada, chico— respondió la aludida con una sonrisa y le acarició su cabeza con una mano. Pumpkin se acercó a los padres de su amita.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?— preguntaba la niña unicornio con curiosidad.

—Claro, niña.

—Si mi hermano y yo somos ahora los sirvientes de la ama Seris, entonces ¿Podremos seguir yendo al colegio?

—Pues sí, irán. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?— preguntaba Lunar con una ceja alzada.

—No sé. ¿Los sirvientes van al cole? No sé— estaba dudosa la gemela cake.

Los dos agentes del FSI intercambiaban una mirada.

"A ver cómo evoluciona cada uno de ellos. A primera vista, el niño Pound parece el menos afectado por la sumisión, mientras que su hermana parece la más afectada y los demás, están en un grado intermedio, o eso parece" pensó Lunar al ver de reojo a Pinkie que no sabía el grado de sumisión que tenía ella.

"Pumpkin parece más una esclava que una criada. Me pregunto si a Lunar se le fue la mano con ella" pensó Brodek con una mueca en sus labios.

—Pues, sí. Van al colegio igualmente, o sea no se van a librarse tan fácilmente de ir a clases. Je, je— respondió el semental verde con una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír un poco a los presentes —Además, así vosotros le ayudareis a Seris a conocer a los otros alumnos e integrarse. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, amo— respondían los gemelos Cake.

—Además, que yo quiero que seamos todos amigos. Yo quiero tener muchos amigos— decía Seris con una sonrisa alegre de tener muchos amigos.

—Para eso he organizado tu fiesta de bienvenida, para que conozcas a todos y hagas muchos amigos— respondió Pinkie con una gran sonrisa —Para cuando vayas a la escuela, ya conocerás a muchos niños y niñas. Ji, ji— daba una risita. En eso, la señora Cake habló.

—Una cosa, joven ama. No nos sobra ninguna habitación. De momento, tendrá que compartir cuarto con mi hija. Le compraremos una cama individual, pero hasta entonces, tendrá que dormir juntas. ¿Le molesta?

—Vale, no me importa— decía la hija de Lunar y Brodek sin darle importancia a eso.

—Si quieren, yo puedo dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano y que la joven ama, se quede con la habitación— sugería Pumpkin aun sonriendo sin importarle regalarle su habitación.

—O podría dormir conmigo— habló Pinkie — ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?— preguntaba dando saltitos alegres.

—Bueno… De momento será mejor que las niñas duerman juntas hoy, que ya es un poco tarde. Ya mañana ustedes verán cómo se organizan— habló el semental verde.

—Bueno… yo tampoco quiero ser una molestia— decía Seris de forma tímida.

— ¡No lo es!— respondían a coro los cuatro Cakes y Pinkie Pie haciendo que la niña se tapase los oídos por el grito de ellos.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Lunar y Brodek estaban afuera del establecimiento. Se despedían de su hija.

—Cariño, ya nos vamos— decía su padre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo los veré, papá?— preguntaba Seris con una carita triste.

—Vendremos a verte de vez en cuando, pero hasta que no acabemos nuestra misión, tendrás que quedarte aquí. Son buena gente y harás amigos— comentaba el semental con una sonrisa paternal.

La niña abrazó a su padre y luego a su madre, pero aun estando triste y se separaba de la yegua.

—Cielo, escucha. Tienes que ser responsable— decía Lunar agachándose para estar a su altura y la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mami— asentía con la cabeza. Su madre se quedaba pensativa un momento.

—Mmm. Lo cierto, es que no pensábamos ponerte en esta situación a una edad tan joven— comentaba Lunar pasando su mano en el cabello de su hija.

— ¿Qué situación, mamá?— preguntaba Seris extrañada.

—Ser ama no es un juego, es una responsabilidad. Ellos cuidaran de ti, pero tú también debes de cuidarles. Una ama decente, no maltrata ni humilla a sus sirvientes, se preocupa por ellos, les impone respeto, pero no a lo bruto— explicaba Lunar con una sonrisa maternal.

Brodek dirigió una mirada dudosa a su esposa, pero la niña no lo notó.

—En fin, bastará con que seas una niña buena— decía su madre mientras se levantaba.

—Claro, mamá. Me portaré bien— su hija sonreía un poco. Al decir eso, sus padres se despedían para luego empezar a marcharse del lugar dejándola ahí. La sonrisa de Seris se esfumaba para cambiarlo a una de tristeza mientras los veía irse y entraba a Sugar Cube Corner, donde sería su hogar temporal y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, CON LOS DOS AGENTES DEL FSI**

La yegua y el semental ya estaban saliendo de Ponyville, pero en eso, Brodek miraba a su esposa de reojo con duda.

— ¿Una ama no humilla a sus sirvientes? ¿Y tú a Nightmare qué? ¿Qué me dices de cuando la hiciste ducharse vestida para que se desnudase en plena bañera?— preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Lunar rodaba sus ojos.

— ¿O cuando tú bailaste a lo loco con ella? Pero eso es distinto. Primero, Nightmare Moon era una emperatriz tirana, una criminal; mientras que los Cakes y Pinkie son buena gente. Segundo, mis sumisiones normalmente están pensadas para crear sirvientes y sumisos, pero no esclavos. Podría, pero sabes que la FSI no aprueba la esclavitud. Y tercero, lo que necesita la niña son amigos que la quieran— explicaba su esposa con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿y qué pasa si le da un ataque de enojo por algo y humilla a una de las que le pusiste el hechizo de sumisión?— preguntaba curioso.

—… Pues, de los errores se aprenden ¿no?— respondió Lunar con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras que su cuerno brillaba y creaba un portal frente a los dos.

—Pues sí. Esto será una "pequeña" carga a nuestra hija, pero creo que así aprenderá a tratar bien a sus sirvientes— decía el semental con los brazos cruzados, aun dudoso.

—Ese es el punto para que aprenda, aunque quise que aprendiera cuando fuera mayor de edad, pero ya que— la yegua alzaba sus hombros —Bueno, volvamos con nuestra títere emperatriz. Espero que no haya hecho un desmadre— agregaba rodando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué desmadre haría? ¿Qué incendiara el castillo, que hace las cosas desnuda, que todos bailan la macarena?— preguntaba con burla.

—Algo así. Eso sería el colmo— respondía su esposa con una sonrisa burlona y entraba al portal seguido de su marido para luego cerrarse detrás de él.

**DE REGRESO CON SERIS**

La hija de Lunar y Brodek, se encontraba en la habitación de Pumpkin junto con ésta última. Seris estaba vestida con una pijama de dos piezas de color azul oscuro y se encontraba descalza. Los señores Cake y la fiestera estaban en la puerta.

—Solo tenemos una cama para las dos, joven ama. Al menos hasta que compremos otra. Pero si quiere esta habitación, puede quedarse con ella y yo duermo en el suelo— decía la niña unicornio con una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

—No— se negaba su amita.

— ¿Segura? Estará más cómoda. Yo me muevo mucho y a veces, me levanto a medianoche al baño— le informaba de forma muy clara.

—Es igual. Nos apañaremos esta noche— decía Seris fastidiada.

—Ok, joven ama— fue lo único que respondió su joven "sirvienta".

Las dos niñas se acostaban juntas. Al estar listas, los señores Cake y Pinkie les daban las buenas noches con un beso en la frente, aunque la terrestre rosada, exageró un poco besándola por toda la cara de la hija de Lunar, pero la detenía con una mano, los labios de la loquita esa, antes de que besara sus labios también.

—Con un beso en la frente, es suficiente— decía con fastidio.

—Ok, amita— respondió Pinkie con una gran sonrisa y luego los adultos, se retiraban del cuarto para dejar que duerman las niñas.

A la mañana siguiente, Seris se despertaba al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara haciendo que se sentara en la cama y daba un gran bostezo para luego estirar sus brazos, pero en eso, descubrió que Pumpkin no estaba en la cama, si no que dormía en el suelo.

— ¿Pumpkin? Despierta, despierta— ordenaba la niña mientras se levantaba de la cama. La aludida se despertaba y abría sus ojos somnolienta.

—Mmm. ¿Es la hora?— pero al tenerlos abiertos, veía a Seris a un lado de ella —Buenos días, joven ama— saludaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué? Levántate— decía la hija de Lunar fastidiada recordando que ambas habían tenido que compartir cama, porque aún no habían traído la suya.

—Es que…— se levantó del suelo —Bueno, me levanté al baño en plena noche y al volver al cuarto, pensé que si me metía de nuevo en la cama, la despertaría. Así que me tumbé en el suelo— explicaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—No debiste hacerlo. No lo hagas más— ordenaba con fastidio.

—No quería despertarla.

— ¡No lo hagas más y punto! ¿Entendido?— habló con un tono de molestia para que le haga caso.

—Sí, joven ama— fue lo único que respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a desayunar— decía Seris respirando profundamente para calmarse y salía del cuarto junto con la niña unicornio.

Cuando las dos niñas bajaban por la escalera, observaban que estaban los señores Cake vestidos con su ropa de trabajo, pero Pinkie y Pound seguían con sus pijamas puestas, y estaban sentados en una mesa, y el niño estaba desayunando mientras la yegua terminó de comer. Los presentes al ver a las dos las saludaban.

— ¡Buenos días, joven ama! ¡Buenos días, Pumpkin!— saludaban al unísono y se reverenciaban, y los que estaban sentados, se levantaban para reverenciarse también.

— ¡Buenos días!— saludaban devuelta las dos niñas, pero en eso, la yegua rosada daba un salto para ir a toda prisa con Seris.

— ¡Buenos días, amita!— saludaba con emoción Pinkie poniéndola muy nerviosa a la niña ya que estaba al frente de ella inclinada con su rostro muy cerca del suyo y la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—B-Buenos d-días, Pinkie— saludaba nerviosa y sin previo aviso, la agarraba de sus axilas.

—Ven. Te llevaré a tu mesa para que disfrutes el desayuno con nosotros… pero más con tu amiga Pinkie— decía la fiestera llevándose a Seris contra su voluntad y la sentaba en un asiento — ¿Cómoda?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—… Emmmmm. S-sí. Estoy muy c-cómoda— Seris daba una sonrisa nerviosa. En eso, Pinkie desapareció de golpe para luego aparecer a un lado de la niña para ponerle un plato con un sándwich.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, amita. Lo hice especialmente para ti y con un cupcake incluido— decía la fiestera poniendo un cupcake a un lado del plato.

—G-Gracias Pinkie— agradecía incómoda para luego empezar a desayunar mientras Pumpkin se sentaba al lado de su hermano y su madre le ponía su plato para que comenzara a desayunar. Seris al ver que la señora Cake se retiraba, la llamaba —Disculpe señora Cake.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, joven ama?— preguntaba la yegua mayor mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Emmmmm. Esto… tengo una duda acerca de… esto— decía Seris dudosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es que quiero saber algo ¿ustedes son mis sirvientes o algo así?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sí, joven ama. Nosotros somos tus humildes sirvientes y también como tu familia para cuidarte, y mimarte, como lo ordenó la ama— explicaba la señora Cake sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te refieres a mamá ¿verdad?— la aludida asentía con la cabeza —Ok… Y me puedes decir ¿Qué otra cosa aparte de cuidarme, les ordenó mi mamá?— preguntaba dudosa.

—Que actuemos normal como todos los días— la yegua mayor fue interrumpida por Pinkie que se ponía en frente de ella de golpe mirando a su ama con una sonrisa.

—Sipi. Nos ordenó que hagamos lo de siempre, desayunar, trabajar, hablar, almorzar, trabajar, hablar, cenar, duchar, dormir y empezar lo mismo al día siguiente. Ji, ji. Aunque por mi parte ¡hacer grandes fiestas de bienvenidas, de cumpleaños y de todo!— hablaba de forma rápida y Seris intentaba seguirla.

—E-Entiendo…— no decía nada y siguió desayunando.

— ¿Algo más se le ofrece, joven ama?— preguntaba la señora Cake poniéndose al lado de la fiestera para que la viera.

—Mmmmmmm. Me estoy preguntando si ¿puedo alterar su rutina si quiero?— preguntaba con una duda en su mente.

—Sí, joven ama. Puedes ordenar lo que quieras. Nosotros estamos para servirte en lo que sea— decía la yegua mayor con una sonrisa mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia.

—Sipi. Lo que sea y se lo concederemos— comentó Pinkie con una gran sonrisa y se reverenciaba también.

—Sí, joven ama y yo le serviré en lo que sea— decía Pumpkin a punto de reverenciarse.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra reverenciarte!— exclamaba Seris antes de que hiciera eso.

—Como ordenes, joven ama— decía la niña unicornio y seguía desayunando.

—… Mmmmmmm. Ya entiendo lo que dicen…— habló la niña ama.

"Vaya, ésta es la responsabilidad que se refería mamá… supongo" pensaba Seris con una mano en su barbilla.

—Entonces amita ¿quiere que hagamos algo por usted y cambiemos nuestras rutinas?— preguntaba la fiestera mirándola con la típica sonrisa.

—Emmmmmmm. No. Dejaré que sigan como están. No quiero meterme en sus "rutinas"— decía Seris insegura.

—Okie dokie— decía Pinkie sin dejar de sonreír mientras la señora Cake se iba a la cocina al ver que no le ordenaría nada y la fiestera se quedó a un lado de su amita poniéndola nerviosa igual que el niño que veía desayunar a Seris.

—Emmmmm ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?— preguntaba la niña nerviosa comiendo su desayuno.

—En la tarde, amita. Casi al anochecer, aunque debo hablarlo con Twilight del cambio de último minuto— decía Pinkie dando saltitos emocionada haciendo que sus pechos reboten.

—Ok… ¿y por qué no vas de una vez para así… que le dé tiempo de prepararse?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Ooooooohhhh. Que buena idea, amita ¡Me voy de una vez!— exclamaba la fiestera corriendo de golpe.

— ¡Pinkie!— la aludida se detenía en seco casi saliendo por la puerta y se volteaba con rapidez.

—Sí, amita.

—Cámbiate primero. No quiero que salgas en pijama— decía Seris fastidiada.

—Okie dokie— la terrestre rosada salió corriendo con una estela de humo por detrás hacia su habitación.

"… … Debo estar muy al pendiente de ella… … No quiero que le pase algo, ni a ninguno de ellos…" pensaba la ama mirando a los señores Cake y los gemelos Cake. Pumpkin ya estaba terminando de comer "Bueno, espero que en la fiesta haga amigos… eso es lo que quiero siempre…" se deprimía un poco y continuaba su desayuno.

Después de desayunar, se fue a cambiar su pijama por una camisa azul claro, un pantalón corto de color negro y unas pequeñas botas azules con una línea morada. Ella esperaba que llegara la hora de la fiesta ya que todavía no se atrevía a salir al pueblo hasta que todos la conozcan primero.

Pinkie ya había salido del establecimiento a paso veloz, esta vez vestida con una blusa blanca con un dibujo de tres globos en donde estaban sus pechos y mangas cortas de color rosado, un pantalón corto de color azul oscuro y unas sandalias. La hija de Lunar también debió ordenar a Pumpkin que se cambiara igual que a Pound de que no tenía nada que ordenarles.

Así que por mientras esperara la hora y que la terrestre rosada haga lo que le ordenó su ama, fue a observar a su "familia" temporal. Como ver a los señores Cake atender el lugar y veía uno que otro poni comprando, aunque estaba aburrida ya que los gemelos se habían ido a la escuela. Seris todavía no podía ir hasta ser presentada como tal.

Pasó el resto del día sentada en una silla de la cocina mientras observaba al señor Cake sacando una bandeja del horno con cupcakes listos para ser vendidos, aunque le daba uno a la niña ya que se le antojó y quería comer mientras esperaba, aunque pidió dos más. Uno para comerlo después del primero y el otro, en la merienda… que era técnicamente, después del segundo que se comió hace poco segundos.

Al atardecer, en Sugar Cube Corner. Ya era la hora de la fiesta. Había un montón de ponis adultos y niños en el lugar. Estaba adornado con muchos globos, había mucha comida, o sea lo normal de siempre. Pero había una clase de escenario pegada a la pared con unas cortinas rosadas, sin saber quién estaba detrás de ellas, aunque luego de unos minutos, salió de entre las cortinas, la alcaldesa del pueblo que vestía de su traje formal igual que sus lentes mientras era acompañada por Twilight que estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, tenía puesta también una chaqueta morada oscuro abierta, una falda morada oscura que le llegaba casi a las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras con unas medias blancas.

Las dos yeguas se paraban casi al borde del escenario y la alcaldesa se aclaraba la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

—Buenas tardes, Ponyville. Gracias por venir— empezó la alcaldesa Mare con voz animada —Les hemos reunido aquí para que se diviertan y darles una noticia. La princesa Twilight les explicará. La cedo la palabra— se apartaba un poco para darle paso a la aludida.

—Gracias, alcaldesa— agradecía la alicornio lavanda con una sonrisa y se ponía en frente de todos —La princesa Celestia, me ha comunicado que una princesa extranjera llamada Seris, va a vivir en Ponyville con todos nosotros— empezaba a hablar haciendo que se oigan murmullos entre los ponis —Procede de una tierra lejana situada a varias millas al norte del mar de Celestia. Su país sufrió un gran cataclismo quedando en ruinas. Así que mientras sus padres se encargan de volver a levantar el reino, ella se quedará en el pueblo. Los Cake han sido los elegidos para alojarla. Y ahora sin más dilación, les presento a su alteza, la princesa Seris— apuntó con su dedo a la cortina y se abrió para luego ver como salía la susodicha a pasos lentos, y se acercaba a Twilight mientras la alicornio le daba una pequeña reverencia igual que la alcaldesa que estaba ahí —Princesa, salude por favor.

Seris miró con un poco de timidez a la multitud. Entre las masas se encontraban las CMC.

—H-Hola a todos. Esto… Espero que seamos buenos amigos. A mí me gusta tener amigos— decía la niña con una voz tímida. Se oían murmullos de confusión entre la multitud haciendo que se fastidiara —Oigan, ¿No van a decir nada? ¿Un hola al menos?— se quejaba Seris, pero la población se encontraba un poco confusa. Nadie se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa y ser el primero en responder.

De pronto, Pinkie Pie subió al escenario y tomaba a la niña en brazos, pero esta vez, tenía cuidado de no apachurrarla su cara contra sus senos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Que no soy un saco!— exclamaba la niña molesta de recibir uno de esos abrazos de la fiestera.

— ¡Sí! ¡Viva nuestra nueva adorable princesa! Un aplauso para ella— hablaba la terrestre rosada con emoción. Las palabras de la fiestera, animaban a la multitud que comenzó a aplaudir.

—Y ahora… ¡QUÉ EMPIECE LA FIESTA POR NUESTRA PRINCESITA!— gritó Pinkie dando inicio a la fiesta. Los presentes empezaban a festejar, pero en eso, la terrestre rosada sentía unos golpecito en uno de sus pechos haciendo que bajara la mirada y veía a Seris que la miraba ruborizada.

—Bájame ahora— ordenaba fastidiada.

—Okie, princesa Seris— decía Pinkie con una gran sonrisa y la bajaba al suelo. La niña estaba algo molesta, aunque extrañada.

"Así que me llama "joven ama" en privado y me llama "princesa" en público… Por lo visto, mi mamá lo tenía todo planeado" pensaba Seris, pero en eso, Twilight se acercaba y se reverenciaba de nuevo.

—Espero que disfrute de la fiesta, princesa Seris. Por cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a su servicio— decía Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Igual yo, princesa. Cualquier cosa, pídeme lo que quieras— decía la alcaldesa a un lado de la alicornio y se reverenciaban.

—Ok. Lo tendré en mente— decía Seris con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se bajaba del escenario.

"Mmmmmm. Por lo visto, los señores Cake, los gemelos y Pinkie, no son los únicos que mi mamá hipnotizó… Aunque también se nota que no hipnotizó a todos, porque si no, hubieran dicho "hola" cuando dije eso… " pensaba la niña al bajar. Cuando bajó, empezaba a caminar a través de la multitud y fue saludada por uno que otro poni con una pequeña reverencia, y ella le devolvía el saludo con la mano. También la saludó Rarity con una reverencia, estaba vestida con un vestido largo ajustado de color azul oscuro con un escote y unos tacones altos. Resaltaba mucho su trasero y sus pechos con ese vestido. Ella había venido de forma elegante por la "princesa". La niña la saludaba con timidez y seguía siendo saludada también por Applejack, y por Rainbow Dash con una reverencia con firmeza. La granjera estaba vestida con una blusa naranja oscuro de mangas cortas, un pantalón vaquero, unas botas marrones y su típico sombrero de siempre, aunque resaltaba mucho su trasero por el pantalón sorprendiendo a Seris cuando pudo ver eso de reojo.

"Casi los tiene del mismo tamaño que de mi mamá" pensaba la niña y observaba a la pegaso celeste que tenía puesto un traje deportivo como una blusa de tirantes, un pantalón que le llegaba a sus rodillas y unos zapatos deportivos "Vaya, no sé qué pensó mi mamá al verla" decía en su mente al verla detenidamente.

**Flashback**

"Sigo preguntándome… ¿Por qué las Rainbows Dashs, son todas planas? Ni siquiera un poco de pechos o algo de nalguitas para darle nalgadas con gusto… Rainbow Dash está maldecida con cuerpo de tabla en todas las dimensiones del mundo" pensaba Lunar con fastidio al ver a Rainbow Dash en su fiesta de bienvenida.

**Fin del flashback**

La niña seguía caminando en la multitud hasta que se topó con Fluttershy que se había chocado con ella al ver a otro lado, pero solo la pegaso amarilla cayó al suelo de trasero como si no pesara nada. Estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes blanco que tenía un escote, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro que le llegaba cerca de sus tobillos y llevaba puesto unas sandalias. La yegua tímida se levantaba de golpe y se disculpaba mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada, no chocó su cabeza contra el suelo, pero se inclinó demasiado que dejaba ver perfectamente algo que a Seris la impactaba.

"Tiene que ser una broma. Sus pechos son enormes. Son casi o igual que los de mi mamá… ¿Qué pensó al verla?" pensaba la niña al ver mucho los pechos de la yegua por el escote mientras calmaba a la pegaso amarilla.

**Flashback**

"… Tu casi me ganas de tamaños de senos, pero no son superiores con los míos…" pensaba Lunar con una sonrisa presumida mientras miraba a Fluttershy en su fiesta de bienvenida "… Te hipnotizaré y te ordenaré que no uses ese suéter verde con mangas largas. O sea aquí hace un calor arrecho para que estés usando suéter en esta época del año" decía en su mente con un tic en un ojo.

**Fin del flashback**

Seris se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba la comida y agarraba un refresco para darle un sorbo mientras observaba uno que otro poni conversando, bailar, jugando con los juegos que puso Pinkie y otras cosas más.

"Ya se cuales yeguas son las que están hipnotizadas… o sea no es difícil saberlo al ver en sus ojos y al tener un comportamiento algo extraño… No tanto como Pinkie, al menos" pensaba un momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

—Buenas tardes, princesa— la aludida giraba su cabeza para ver a nada menos que a tres niñas, las CMC que la saludaban con una mano con alegría y la que habló fue la niña blanca —Ellas son mis amigas, Applebloom— señalaba a la niña terrestre que estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas de color verde, un pantalón vaquero azul y unas pequeñas botas rojas —Scootaloo— apuntaba a una niña pegaso vestida con una blusa de tirantes de color morado, un pantalón azul que le llegaba a sus rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas —Y yo soy Sweetie Belle— decía señalándose. Estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas de color turquesa, una falda verde que le llegaba a sus rodillas y unas sandalias con medias de color zafiro.

—Creo que seremos compañeras de clase— decía Applebloom con una sonrisa emocionada.

"¿Compañera de clase? O sea ¿mi mamá ya me inscribió en una escuela y todo?" pensaba Seris sorprendida.

—Sí. La maestra Cheerilee está por ahí en la fiesta ¿Qué tal si te la presentamos?— sugirió Scoot con una sonrisa.

—Si… Me gustaría— decía la hija de Lunar con una sonrisa tímida.

—Por cierto, ¿Prefieres que te tratemos de tú o de usted?— preguntaba Sweetie Belle algo dudosa.

—Pues… no sé, no lo he pensado— Seris se rascaba la cabeza apenada —Mmm. Mejor de tú. Vamos a ser compañeras de clase y… ¿También podemos ser amigas?— preguntaba con nerviosismo.

—Claro, Seris— respondió la niña terrestre con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues claro. Seremos buenas amigas— contestaba la niña pegaso con una sonrisa alegre.

—Genial— decía Seris con una sonrisa muy alegre al tener a sus primeras amigas y las tres niñas guiaban a la "princesa" con la maestra Cheerilee que estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo un cupcake. Estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas de color rosado claro con un pantalón negro y llevaba puesto unas zapatillas. De pronto, veía que las cuatro niñas se acercaban a ella. La maestra se mantuvo sonriente y calmada.

—Hola, profe— saludaba Applebloom con una sonrisa y alzaba su mano para saludarla igual que las otras.

—Es diver la fiesta ¿Verdad?— decía Scoot sonriendo mientras la niña unicornio se hacía a un lado para que viera a la hija de Lunar.

—Le presentamos a Seris— comentó Sweetie Belle señalándola y le sonreía. La aludida estaba tímida y alzaba una mano para saludar a la maestra.

—Me alegro de conocerla, princesa— sonreía la docente y se levantaba de la mesa, e hizo a continuación una elegante reverencia que no dejaba indiferente a las niñas.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Cheerilee. Prefiero que me llame Seris— decía apenada.

—Nos dijo que podíamos tutearla— explicó la niña unicornio alegre.

— ¿En serio? Bueno… entonces simplemente llámame Cheerilee o profe— sonrió la maestra —Por cierto, Pinkie está organizando unos juegos. ¿Por qué no os unís?

— ¡Sí! Juegos, juegos. ¡Vamos!— gritaba la niña terrestre emocionada.

—Por mí bien— comentó Sweetie Belle con un tono elegante.

—Vale— decía la niña pegaso simplemente.

—Genial. Así conoceré a más amigos— respondió Seris con una sonrisa de emoción y las cuatro iban corriendo para jugar esos juegos de la fiestera.

La hija de Lunar y Brodek ya pasó su primera noche en su hogar temporal, ya tuvo la fiesta, conoció a las yeguas que "medió" su madre e hizo sus primeras tres amigas del pueblo. ¿Cuántos amigos conseguirá Seris al estar en esa dimensión?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Antes que digan algo sobre como pueden ser las CMC unas niñas si los gemelos Cake son niños también, o sea las CMC deben ser ya adolescente o que se yo.**

**Bueno, eso tiene una gran explicación. Es una dimensión de las tantas dimensiones de Equestria donde no es tan igual que las otras donde los gemelos casi nacieron al mismo tiempo que las CMC o algo por el estilo, o sea no es tan complicado entender esto. No todas las dimensiones de Equestria tienen que ser iguales o acorde a la serie, aunque sea antropomórfico :v**

**Y otra cosa, en el capítulo anterior, hay una nota de autor de SCRITTORE en el final del capítulo 1 que explica un poco este fic o algo así.**

**Eso es todo.**

**SCRITTORE PASSIONE los saluda desde su hogar.**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA

**CAPÍTULO 3: PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA**

**EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE NIGHTMARE MOON**

**EN EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

En los pasillos, se encontraba caminando Lunar teniendo puesto un vestido largo, ajustado y escotado con la espalda descubierta igual que una pierna. Llevaba puesto unos tacones bajos. Ella revisaba un pergamino con detenimiento y estaba acompañada por Brodek que tenía cara de aburrido.

—Lunar ¿Cuándo vamos a buscar ese hechizo y traer a la pechugona del sol? Porque ya estoy aburrido haciendo cosas del "gobernante"— decía el semental suspirando con aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué cosa? Si lo único que haces, es jugar con la tonta emperatriz que tenemos— comentó la yegua con burla sin apartar su vista del pergamino.

—Bueno, eso es para matar el aburrimiento. Je, je— el terrestre se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Si tú lo dices— rodaba sus ojos —Y además, que todavía no podemos buscar el hechizo hasta que Equestria sea un lugar para vivir, como era antes de que Nightmare Moon lo echara a perder. Que el reino sea un poco más habitable y todo eso— explicaba un poco Lunar.

—Pero no debemos hacer eso, o sea nuestro objetivo es traer el sol y que se bronceen todos— habló Brodek con un tono bromista.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si buscamos el hechizo, nos tomará mucho tiempo y podríamos dejar la labor del reino por un rato.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la emperatriz? Ella se encargaría— mencionó mirando a su esposa y la aludida lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿En serio? No recuerdas que…

**Flashback**

En un pasillo del castillo, iba caminando Nightmare Moon con tranquilidad, tenía la frente en alto y la espalda bien recta. No había nada fuera de lo normal… si no fuera que estaba en toalla. Sus pechos se veían mucho en la parte superior ya que la toalla le tapaba lo justo y que le llegaba bajo el trasero.

—Emperatriz ¿Por qué está en toalla?— preguntaba un guardia sorprendido hasta uno le salía sangre por la nariz al verla pasar de esa forma.

—Acabo de bañarme— respondió con simpleza Nightmare Moon sin dejar de caminar. Una yegua sirvienta con su hijo que lo había llevado para que conociera el castillo.

—Mira mami, la emperatriz va cubierta con una toallita— decía el pequeño señalando a la emperatriz.

—No mires, hijito. No mires— decía la susodicha sonrojada y le tapó los ojos a su hijo para que no viera a la alicornio en toalla.

— ¿Por qué me miráis todos así? ¿No habéis visto nunca a una emperatriz recién duchada?— preguntaba Nightmare Moon extrañada del comportamiento de los guardias o sirvientes.

**Fin del flashback**

—Emmmmm. Creo que se te olvidó ordenarle que se vistiera después de bañarse o al menos que se pusiera unos tacones— decía Brodek con burla.

—Sí, lo sé. Con ella tengo que ser muy específica— hablaba Lunar fastidiada.

—Bueno, pero no deberías hacer esto, o sea cuando venga Celestia, se encargará de todo— comentaba el semental.

—Sí, pero después se quejará del desastre que hay y no quiero que me venga con sus quejas, y además que en unas semanas, será la gala del galope. Hace mucho tiempo que no se celebró aquí una— explicaba la yegua cerrando el pergamino.

— ¿Tenemos que ir?— preguntaba Brodek con aburrimiento al pensar en eso.

—Pues claro. Ya que esa gala dará una imagen buena de la emperatriz para que vean que cambió y también que no pienso dejar a la loca esa sola, porque es tan tonta que puede provocar una tontería sin remedio— decía Lunar fastidiada cruzándose de brazos elevando un poco sus pechos.

—Ay, por favor. Pasó el de la toalla y no pasó nada— habló el semental despreocupado.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Unos guardias terminaron en la enfermería por sangre en la nariz.

—Bueno, eso le pasa a cualquiera. Je, je… Por cierto ¿Dónde está la "emperatriz" tonta y sensual?— preguntaba curioso.

—Le ordené que hiciera ejercicio— respondía con simpleza.

—Ya veo… Para mantener esa figura que tiene ¿verdad? Je, je.

—Pues claro. Tiene que mantenerse sana, bella y fuerte como yo— decía Lunar poniendo una mano en su cadera y caminaba algo presumida mientras movía su trasero de un lado a otro.

—Je, je. Ya veo, pero no vencerá lo sexy que eres, mi sexy yegua— decía Brodek con una sonrisa pícara al ver como caminaba.

—Gracias, mi juguete— agradecía la yegua con una sonrisa y se sonrojaba un poco.

—Por cierto ¿cuándo le ordenaste hacer ejercicio?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Desde hace cinco horas— respondía Lunar sin preocupación.

—Emmmm. Le ordenaste que parara cuando terminara de hacer ejercicio en tal determinado tiempo ¿verdad?— al escuchar eso, su esposa se detenía en seco con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Oh rayos— se maldecía y salía corriendo. Su esposo al verla correr, la seguía por detrás.

**Un rato después**

Llegaban al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia y se detenían poco a poco al lado de una unicornio blanca vestida con una camisa ajustada de color azul oscuro como la noche con un escote que se le vería un poco su sostén negro, una falda del mismo color de su camisa que le llegaba cerca de sus rodillas, era ajustado que le resaltaba su trasero, llevaba unos tacones altos y tenía su cabello atado casi como una cola de caballo.

—… Rarity ¿desde cuándo está así?— preguntaba Lunar con seriedad.

—Está así desde hace una hora que llegue para poder medirle su cuerpo para hacerle su vestido. Esperé a ver si se detenía y aún seguía trotando, mi lady— explicaba la unicornio que era la Rarity de esa dimensión con la expresión de sorprendida y la aludida se daba un facepalm.

Nightmare Moon estaba trotando como podía, pero muy lenta. Llevaba un sostén deportivo que se veía mucho sus pechos en la parte superior e inferior. Un pantaloncito deportivo ajustado que resaltaba mucho su trasero, a la par, que estaba descalza y sudaba a mares. Algunos guardias que estaban ahí, estaban flipados con sangre en su nariz y algunos estaban desmayados.

—Emperatriz, ya puedes descansar— ordenaba Lunar con fastidio.

—G-g-g-g-gracias… am…— sin poder terminar de hablar, se caía de espalda al suelo y sus pechos rebotaron por esa caída, y respiraba agitada aun sudando mucho. Estaba muy cansada que a poco segundos, se desmayó.

—… Rarity, ya puedes medirla para que hagas su vestido— decía la esposa de Brodek fastidiada y el semental aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

—Ok, mi lady— respondía la unicornio con una gota de sudor en la nuca y se acercaba a la emperatriz para tomarle las medidas con un metro mientras la alicornio azul estaba en el suelo echando una larga siesta.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA DIMENSION DONDE ESTÁ SERIS**

Era temprano cuando Pinkie Pie entró en el cuarto de las niñas para despertarlas. Esta vez, no tenía su pijama. Estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes de color rosado oscuro con un estampado de tres globos y escotado por obvias razones, un pantalón corto azul que le llegaba casi a las rodillas y unas sandalias. A la yegua rosada le resultó súper tierna ver a ambas potrillas dormidas. Ambas descansaban plácidamente abrazadas entre ellas.

«Son tan adorables que da pena tener que levantarlas. Da gusto verlas dormir, pero tienen que ir al cole» pensaba la fiestera lamentando de tener que despertarla.

—Niñas, despierten— las llamaba con su voz alegre.

—…— no reaccionaban.

—Despierten. Tienen clase— lo intentaba de nuevo.

—…— nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento de una de ellas.

— ¡A levantarse!— gritaba para que se despertaran.

—…— pero nada. Estaban dormidas como un tronco.

—Mmm. Tengo una idea— Pinkie salió del cuarto con rapidez y regresó en unos segundos con una radio —A ver si con un poco de música, se despiertan… Subiré el volumen— subió el volumen a tope.

"WE LIVED BENEATH THE WAVES  
IN OUR YELLOW SUBMARINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! — gritaban las dos niñas asustadas por el escándalo.

— ¡Arriba, dormilonas!— apagaba la radio y las miraba con una sonrisa —Hoy es el primer día de clase de nuestra princesita— veía a Seris con esa misma sonrisa.

— ¿Y para eso tienes que provocarnos un infarto?— se quejó la alicornio molesta de despertarse de esa forma.

—Ji, ji, ji… No querían despertarse— decía la fiestera apenada —Así que bueno, bajen a desayunar— agregaba sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Si aún no nos hemos duchado— se quejó Pumpkin también.

—… ¡A desayunar!— Pinkie tomó a ambas niñas en brazos mientras ellas pataleaban y se quejaban, sobre todo, porque las aplastaba la cara con sus enormes senos. Las tres… digo la yegua rosada que llevaba a las dos en contra de su voluntad, bajaban al piso de abajo y entraban en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Pinkie— saludaba la señora cake con una sonrisa.

—Hola, señora Cake. Aquí traigo a estas dos señoritas— Pinkie dejó a las niñas en el suelo. Ambas respiraban agitadas.

—Niñas, ¿Qué les pasa?— preguntaba la yegua regordeta extrañada.

—Nada, mamá— respondió la niña unicornio tratando de recuperar aire.

—Solamente que hemos estado varios minutos sin apenas poder respirar, porque nos tapaba la cara un misil gigante— se quejó Seris mirando a Pinkie molesta.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji… Perdón— se disculpaba la fiestera.

—Bueno, siéntense a desayunar. Tienen zumo de naranja con tostadas y leche con cacao, también hay galletas— decía la señora Cake con una sonrisa.

Ambas potrillas se sentaban y empezaban a desayunar.

—Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?— preguntaba Pumpkin curiosa después de tragar.

—Limpiando la tienda. Pinkie, ¿Ya desayunaste?— preguntaba ahora la yegua regordeta a la fiestera.

—Sipi— respondió con una sonrisa mientras asentía energética.

—Pues, entonces por favor, ve a ayudar a mi esposo— le ordenaba la señora Cake.

—Vale. Luego acompañaré al cole a estas dos linduras— decía Pinkie sin dejar de sonreír acariciando sus cabecitas fastidiándolas un poco para luego marcharse de la cocina.

—… Mamá ¿desayunaste?— preguntaba la niña unicornio con curiosidad.

—Sí— asentía con la cabeza la adulta y las observaba detenidamente —Observo que no se han duchado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?— preguntaba Seris curiosa.

—Esas cosas se notan cuando eres madre, princesa— respondía la señora Cake con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Yo también?

—Claro, pero no tenga tanta prisa por serlo. Je, je— se reía un poco la mayor.

—… Ok— decía la alicornio extrañada.

—Bueno, iré a ver qué hace Pinkie y si hace lo que le pedí— mencionaba algo fastidiada y se marchaba.

—Pumpkin, como es mi primer día de cole ¿podrías enseñarme la escuela y de paso, presentarme a los demás niños?— preguntaba Seris con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, ama— respondía con una sonrisa alegre.

—Mmm. En público, prefiero que me llames Seris. Bueno… y en privado, pues… también— decía alzando sus hombros.

—Entendido, ama Seris— contestó asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Solo Seris— habló fastidiada.

—Sí, ama, dijo Seris— se corregía Pumpkin apenada.

—… ¿Sacas buenas notas en clase?— preguntaba la alicornio mientras seguía con su desayuno.

—En lengua sí, pero en mates no— respondía como si nada.

—Bueno… pues… tres cosas. Una, llámame Seris; dos, quiero que me ayudes a hacer amigos y tres, quiero que subas tus notas— ordenaba algo seria.

—… Entendido, ama, digo Seris— respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso, continuaban desayunando hasta que en unos minutos, terminaban de desayunar.

—Ya he acabado, am… Seris— se corregía de nuevo Pumpkin sin poder acostumbrarse a eso.

—Y yo. Lava los cacharros— ordenaba poniendo los platos encima del otro y los vasos juntos.

—Sí, Seris. Ahora lo dije bien, creo— decía la niña unicornio agarrando las cosas con su magia.

—Sí. Lava los trastos y luego ve a ducharte. Yo mientras voy a tomar una ducha— hablaba la alicornio levantándose de la mesa.

— ¡A la orden!— Pumpkin ponía una mano en su frente como en plan militar, pero su ama, no le hacía caso y se retiraba.

«Mmm. Si la amita se va a duchar, necesitará el agua caliente, pero el calentador es eléctrico. Si lo uso para lavar…» la niña unicornio estaba pensativa.

**Un rato después**

Seris salía del baño con la toalla puesta y tenía su cabello algo mojado. Pero al salir, se encontró con Pumpkin en la puerta. Tenía cara de estar medio congelada.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— la tomaba de las manos — ¿Pero qué? ¡Tienes las manos heladas!— exclamaba sorprendida.

—E-Es que eran muchos cacharros y al lavarlos solamente con agua fría…— fue interrumpida por su ama.

— ¿Hiciste todos los cacharros de la cocina?— preguntaba incrédula.

—Sí, como ordenaste— respondía la niña unicornio con una sonrisa y aún seguía temblando de frio.

—Me refería solamente a nuestro desayuno, a los que usamos nosotras y no a la cocina entera— la regañaba molesta.

—Pues, yo creí…— trataba de hablar, pero Seris la interrumpió.

— ¿Y los lavaste con agua fría?— preguntaba con fastidio.

—Para que no se quedase, digo… no te quedases sin agua caliente en la ducha— respondían soplando sus manos heladas tratando de darles algo de calor.

—Estás loca. Metete a duchar y frótate bien con agua caliente hasta que entres en calor— le ordenaba con autoridad al ver la estupidez que hizo.

—Como ordenes, ama digo Seris— Pumpkin se metió en la ducha con la cabeza abajo. La alicornio la esperó fuera del baño sin importarle estar en toalla y descalza en el pasillo con tal de que haya hecho lo que le pidió.

Había pasado un rato y la unicornio salió del baño con una toalla puesta. Por lo visto, se encontraba mejor.

— ¿Estas mejor?— preguntaba Seris curiosa.

—Sí, Seris— respondía Pumpkin con una sonrisa.

—El otro día durmiendo en el suelo y ahora esto. Si sigues portándote así, enfermarás— la regañaba con sus mejillas infladas.

— ¿Usted cree? Digo ¿Tú crees? No creo, pero yo con tal de servir a mi amita…— decía con una sonrisa sincera y con un tono algo sumiso.

—Pues, tu amita quiere que te cuides. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Pound?— preguntaba sin saber en dónde estaba.

—Acuérdate de que se quedó a dormir en casa de un amigo suyo— le recordaba con esa misma sonrisa.

—Ah sí. Bueno, vamos al cuarto a vestirnos y a prepararnos para la escuela. No podemos ir en toalla— decía Seris con un tono bromista.

—Ok, Seris— dicho eso, las dos empezaban a dirigirse hacia el cuarto donde dormían las dos juntas.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS.**

Ambas niñas se encontraban listas y vestidas para ir a clases. Pumpkin le había prestado una mochila a su ama.

— ¿Lo tenéis todo, niñas?— preguntaba la fiestera con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, Pinkie— respondió Seris con una sonrisa.

— ¿Segura? ¿Libros?

—Sí, yo los compartiré con Seris— respondía la niña unicornio con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estuche?

—Cada una llevamos uno.

— ¿El almuerzo?

—Mamá nos lo preparó.

— ¿El cañón de confeti?

—… No— las dos niñas estaban extrañadas por lo que dijo.

— ¡Cachis! Menos mal que llevo uno de repuesto— sacaba un cañón de bajo de una mesa —Pumpkin dame tu mochila— le quitaba la mochila a Pumpkin —Meteré dentro el cañón— decía con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso no va a… caber— la dos aludidas se quedaban sorprendidas al ver como metió por completo el cañón en la mochila —Ha entrado— la niña unicornio cogía la mochila —No pesa nada. ¿Cómo es posible?— preguntaba al sentir que seguía siendo el mismo peso desde que lo tenía.

—Claro, bobita. ¿Por qué pensabas que no iba a caber? ¿Y por qué habría de pesar un cañón de confeti?— preguntaba la terrestre rosada con inocencia.

«Mejor no darle vuelta. Ya me dijo mamá que Pinkie es rara» pensó Seris rodando sus ojos.

—Bueno… mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa alegre de ir a la escuela.

— ¿Quieren que las lleve en brazos hasta llegar a la escuela?— preguntaba Pinkie extendiendo sus manos, pero las niñas con solo ver esos grandes pechos asesinos…

— ¡No!— se apresuraban a responder ambas niñas a la vez dejando bastante sorprendida a la fiestera haciendo que bajara sus brazos.

—Jo. Vale, vámonos— Pinkie salía del establecimiento seguida de Pumpkin y Seris que iban detrás de ella mientras la terrestre saludaba a cualquier poni que pasaba a su lado.

Al rato, llegaban a la puerta de la escuela. Cerca de ella, estaba Applebloom que las vio llegar y se les acercó.

—Buenos días, Seris. Hola, Pumpkin y Pinkie— saludaba la niña terrestre a las aludidas.

—Hola, Applebloom— saludó la fiestera con una sonrisa y se acercaba a ella con la intención de abrazarla, pero la niña unicornio la apartó para evitar un abrazo mortal.

—Vamos entrando ¿vale?— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí. Hasta luego, Pinkie— se despedía la alicornio con una sonrisa.

—Oki Doki— se despedía la terrestre rosada con una mano y se iba dando saltitos, y a la par, sus pechos rebotaban al hacer eso. Las tres la veían irse.

—No dejes que Pinkie te abrace. Eso es peligroso— susurraba Pumpkin a Applebloom y la susodicha asentía con la cabeza algo extrañada.

Dicho eso, las tres niñas iban a entrar cuando escucharon dos voces a sus espaldas.

—Vaya. Hola, granjera.

El grupo se volteó y veían a dos potrillas, una rosa y otra gris que caminaban hacia ellas. Una de ellas usaba una tiara en la cabeza. Estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas, una falda que le llegaba bajo sus rodillas y unas zapatillas con medias rosadas. Mientras la otra, tenía unos anteojos. Estaba vestida con una blusa también de mangas cortas, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas con medias grises.

—Hola, Tiara y hola, Silver— saludaba sin mucho ánimo la terrestre amarilla —Les quiero presentar a la princesa Seris— la presentaba señalándola y la aludida alzaba una mano como saludo.

—Ya me había dicho mi madre que había venido una joven princesa al pueblo. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Silver Spoon. Soy Diamond Tiara. Nosotras pasamos el fin de semana con mi padre en Canterlot. Por eso no nos hemos visto hasta hoy— explicaba la susodicha de su ausencia.

—Entiendo. Buenos días a las dos— saludaba Seris con un tono educada.

—Si de verdad eres una princesa, no deberías mezclarte con… ella— Diamond Tiara señaló a Applebloom.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?— preguntaba la alicornio extrañada.

—No es de su clase— respondía la niña de la tiara con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Vosotras sí?

—Sí. Silver y yo somos las únicas niñas con clase en este pueblo— habló Diamond de forma arrogante.

—Ella no es más que una granjera y fea— añadió Silver con desprecio en su voz.

—…— la hija de Lunar se quedaba callada. Su silencio ponía algo temerosa a la terrestre amarilla.

—Seris…— intentaba hablar Applebloom mirando cabizbaja a Seris.

—... Silver, Tiara…— las llamó a las dos haciendo que la granjerita se pusiera nerviosa.

— ¿Siiií?— decían ambas a la vez.

—Las únicas aquí sin clase, sois vosotras. Sois molestas y presumidas. Ni siquiera tenéis buen gusto ¿Applebloom es fea? Miraros en el espejo, monstruitas— las dos amigas de la alicornio estaban sorprendidas por lo que dijo hasta tenían la boca abierta y más a las insultadas que estaban en shock.

— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No eres más que una costado en blanco!— se quejó Tiara con enojo.

— ¿Una qué?— Seris la miraba confundida.

— Una costado en blanco, o sea sin cutie mark— aclaró Silver molesta por el insulto.

—… Oh. Vaya. ¿Y tú qué eres? Una cucharilla. ¿Tu talento especial es remover el café?— daba una risita burlona la alicornio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?— la niña gris la veía enojada.

—Calma, Silver. No es más que una tonta— insultaba Diamond con enfado hacia Seris.

—Tú tienes una tiara como marca. Imagino que tu habilidad especial es vestir elegante, normal, porque eres fea— decía la alicornio con burla.

—Serás… ¡Te vas a enterar!— gritaba la niña de la tiara con rabia y saltó sobre la "princesa" para luego caer al suelo rodando y la tiara se le había caído de su cabeza. Cuando se detenían, comenzaban a tirarse de las crines entre ellas.

— ¡Suéltame, fea!— exclamaba Seris jalando con fuerza esa crin que tenía Diamond.

— ¡Mi pelo! ¡Deja en paz mis crines, costado en blanco!— gritaba la otra con rabia sin dejar de jalar el pelo de la alicornio. Applebloom estaba impactada por lo que pasaba.

—Oigan, deténganse— trataba de detenerlas, pero hacían caso omiso.

— ¡No toques a mi amita!— exclamaba Pumpkin enojada al ver que maltrataba a su ama. Intentó ir a por Tiara, pero Silver se interpuso y la empujó tirándola al suelo.

—Tú no te metas, Nata Montada. Los pastelitos de importación que me compra mi papá, son mejores que las porquerías que venden tus tontos padres— decía la niña de los anteojos con burla.

—Retira eso— hablaba la unicornio levantándose lentamente y tenía una mirada de rabia.

—No quiero, Nata Montada.

— ¡Qué lo retires!

— ¡No!— Silver la miraba desafiante. Pumpkin la veía con furia.

— ¡Nadie pega a Seris! ¡Nadie se mete con mis padres!— gritaba la unicornio soltándole una bofetada a la terrestre grisácea, marcándole la cara y a la vez, le tiró sus lentes al suelo por ese golpe. La granjerita veía eso sorprendida ya que nunca la vio actuar así y pues, esa situación se estaba saliendo de control. Así que entró en la escuela para buscar ayuda con rapidez.

Silver retrocedió asustada y comenzó a sollozar mientras se sobaba su mejilla, pero Pumpkin la empujó contra un árbol arrinconándola.

— ¡Te voy a partir la cara, Pija!— la unicornio estaba realmente enfadada y la terrestre gris temblaba de miedo.

— ¡PAREN, NIÑAS!— gritaba una voz femenina haciendo que las peleas se detuvieran y las cuatro aludidas observaban que la maestra Cheerilee salió por la puerta de la escuela y se dirigía hacia ellas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— preguntaba la maestra mirando como estaban las niñas. Diamond tenía su traje con algo de sucio y su pelo desordenado igual que Seris.

—Señorita Cheerilee, ha sido ella. La chica nueva me ha pegado y Pumpkin ha agredido a Silver— decía Tiara señalando a la alicornio.

—Embustera. Tú empezaste— corrigió Seris molesta.

— ¡Basta! ¡Sepárense!— ordenó la maestra y las aludidas se separaban.

Cheerilee miró a las niñas. Silver tenía la cara hecha un mar de lágrimas y enrojecida por el bofetón que había recibido.

—Pumpkin, ¿Te parece bien tratar así a tu compañera?— preguntaba la maestra mirando a la unicornio con seriedad.

—Ella empezó. Insultó a mis padres y a sus pasteles— respondía Pumpkin molesta aun por la terrestre gris.

—No es cierto. Es mentira, profe. No le hice nada y me pegó por qué sí— mentía Silver llorando.

— ¡Embustera!— exclamaba la unicornio mirándola con rabia haciendo que se asustara un poco la niña gris.

— ¡Basta! ¡Silencio las dos!— Miró a Seris y Tiara —Y ustedes mírense— suspiraba frustrada —Tiara y Pumpkin, están castigadas por pegar a sus compañeras. Vayan al baño a asearse y luego vayan a clase.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO!—se quejaban ambas niñas.

— ¡Silencio! Mírense las cuatro, están horribles. Vayan a la enfermería para que les revisen esos moretones, aséense y después vayan al aula— ordenaba la maestra con autoridad.

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Pumpkin y Seris se fueron a la enfermería. Allí le ponían a la terrestre gris una pomada anti-inflamatoria en la cara y de paso, la enfermera ayudó a las cuatro niñas a peinarse un poco. Sus crines estaban alborotadas por la pelea. Para cuando las alumnas llegaban a clases, la lección ya estaba terminando. Al acabar, la maestra habló con ellas.

—La primera clase ha sido sobre los adjetivos y su uso. Como deberes, me haréis una redacción de tema libre subrayando al menos cinco adjetivos. En cuanto a la pelea, no quiero que se repita y vosotras dos— señaló a Pumpkin y a Tiara —Tendréis que cumplir el castigo. Nada de recreo el día de hoy y saldréis una hora más tarde— decía Cheerilee con seriedad.

— ¿Y por qué a ella no la castiga?— protestó Diamond señalando a Seris.

—Porque no ha hecho nada malo— respondió la maestra sin más y no cambiaba el semblante de su rostro.

— ¿Qué?— estaba confundida, sorprendida y molesta.

—Ni una palabra más, Diamond Tiara. ¡Ni una palabra más!— exclamaba la adulta con autoridad y la niña de la tiara se quejaba de que no castigara a la alicornio, y la aludida sonreía algo maliciosa.

Sin más, las que no estaban castigados, salían al recreo. Al estar en el patio, se acercaban varios niños a Seris.

— ¿En serio eres una princesa?

— ¿De dónde eres?— preguntaban unos niños con emoción.

—Hola, soy Snails y este es mi mejor amigo Snips— hablaba uno con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a su amigo que la saludaba con una mano.

—Yo soy Pipsqueak— se presentaba con una sonrisa.

—Soy Berry Pinch. No hagas casos de esas dos niñas pijas, siempre quieren presumir.

Entretanto, Pumpkin y Diamond Tiara estaban en el aula.

—En vez de hacer deberes, voy a dictar una frase. ¡Tomen nota!— exclamaba la maestra que estaba parada frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

—…— las dos niñas estaban calladas y se miraban de reojo con enfado.

—"Está muy mal pegar a los demás, es malo pelearse. A partir de ahora, prometo respetar a todos mis compañeros y compañeras de clase".

—… De clase.

—… Compañeras de clase.

— ¡Bien! Si ya la habéis terminado, copiarla 50 veces— decía Cheerilee sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

— ¿50?— la unicornio se sorprendía al oír eso.

— ¿Ha dicho 50 veces?— preguntaba Tiara con sorpresa.

— ¿Son pocas?— habló con un tono de ironía —Vale. Que sean 100 veces. Con buena letra. Si veo que la caligrafía es mala, lo repetiréis tantas veces como sea necesario.

—Esto es culpa tuya, Nata Montada— se quejaba la niña terrestre insultando a Pumpkin.

—Tuya, Pija.

— ¡120 veces por hablar! Y si no os calláis serán más. ¡Empezad!— exclamaba la maestra molesta por verlas discutir. Las dos niñas resignadas, empezaban a hacer lo que le dijo la adulta.

**DE REGRESO EN EL PATIO.**

—No está bien pelearse, Seris— decía Sweetie Belle estando al lado de ella.

—Es que esas dos siempre están presumiendo y provocando. Tenía que haber estado presente. Para una vez que me quedo a dormir en casa de Pipsqueak…— comentó Pound fastidiado.

—Calma, no está bien pelearse. Lo mejor es ignorar a esas dos— respondió la unicornio blanca.

—Mmm. Tienes razón. Lo mejor es pasar de esas abusonas. Si ellas nos hablan, nosotros ni las miraremos. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?— sugirió Pipsqueak.

—Yo sí— aceptó Snails.

—Y yo— respondió Snips.

—Yo también— intervino una niña llamada Berry Pinch —Pero… ¿Y Pumpkin? O sea… ella pegó a Silver…— decía al poder ver cómo le dio una bofetada a Silver.

—Porque ella ofendió a mi hermana. Hablaré con ella cuando pueda, pero la culpa es de Silver— comentaba el gemelo cake molesto por esa niña gris con anteojos.

Al final, todos los alumnos acordaban que no les harían nada a Tiara y a Silver, simplemente las ignorarían.

Al regresar al aula, los estudiantes se encontraban con que las dos castigadas, estaban escribiendo bajo la supervisión de la maestra.

—Paren. Toca la siguiente clase. Diamond Tiara ha copiado la frase… 32 veces. Las últimas ocho no cuentan, porque su letra es horrible. Pumpkin… 40 veces. Continuareis en el siguiente recreo— decía Cheerilee con seriedad mientras los alumnos se sentaban en sus puestos —Sentaos todos. En esta próxima clase, toca matemática. Repasaremos las tablas de multiplicar. Lo haréis en parejas y luego preguntaré a cada pareja una tabla. Veamos… vosotras dos juntas— señaló a Silver y Tiara —Pumpkin y Pound, Snips y Berry, Snails y… Scootaloo, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, y Pipsqueak con la princesa Seris. Cada pareja escogerá una tabla de multiplicar para repasarla. Tenéis 20 minutos y después os preguntaré. Los que respondan mejor, no tendrán deberes de mates hoy— explicaba Cheerilee.

—Profesora, yo quiero ir con Seris— se quejaba Pumpkin de no estar con su ama.

—Eso no lo decides tú, Pumpkin. ¡Empezad!— exclamaba para que empezarán los estudiantes con la actividad.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.****  
**  
—Bien. Se acabó el tiempo. Primero Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, ¿qué tabla habéis escogido? Recítenla— decía la maestra sentada en su escritorio.

—Sí, profe. Escogimos la tabla del tres— respondió Tiara.

—Vamos a recitarla las dos juntas— comentó Silver con una sonrisa.

—Tres por una, tres; tres por dos, seis; tres por tres, nueve… tres por ocho, veinticinco…

—Mal. Tres por ocho son veinticuatro. Los siguientes… vosotros dos— señaló a los hermanos Cake.

—Escogimos la tabla del cinco— decían los dos hermanos a coro —Cinco por una, cinco; por dos, diez; por tres, quince; por cuatro, veinte… por nueve, cuarenta y nueve.

—Mal.

—Perdón, cuarenta y… y… cuarenta y seis— intentaba acertar Pumpkin nerviosa.

—Cuarenta y cinco. El cuarenta y seis no es múltiplo de cinco.

—…— la unicornio se ponía triste.

—Los siguientes. Snips y Berry.

—Tabla del seis— decía Berry.

—Y no vamos a fallar— comentó Snips.

—Seis por una, seis; seis por dos, doce; seis por cuatro, veinticuatro…

— ¿Y qué pasa con el seis por tres?— preguntaba Cheerilee extrañada.

—Ups. Nos lo hemos saltado— admitió el potrillo apenado.

—Siguientes. Snails y Scootaloo.

—Nosotros vamos a hacer la tabla del dos— decía Scootaloo con una sonrisa.

—Pues empiecen.

—Dos por una, dos; dos por dos, cuatro… dos por siete… por siete…— ambos participantes se miraban entre ellos.

—Son… — dudaba la niña pegaso.

—Pues… ¿trece?— preguntó Snails confundido.

—Mal. Catorce. Era una tabla muy fácil. Tendréis deberes extra sobre la multiplicación. Siguientes, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom se levantaba y miraba a la maestra con una sonrisa.

—Hemos escogido la tabla del ocho.

— ¿En serio, niñas?— preguntaba Cheerilee algo sorprendida.

— ¿La del ocho?

—Es la segunda más difícil después de la del nueve.

— ¿En serio, granjera? Tú y esa unicornio ridícula vais a atreveros con la tabla del ocho, si no sabes ni sumar— decía Diamond con burla.

— ¡Silencio, Tiara! Empiecen — ordenó la maestra.

Las dos niñas estaban en pie.

—Ocho por una, ocho, ocho por dos, dieciséis; ocho por tres, veinticuatro… por diez, ochenta.

— ¡Perfecto! Muy bien, niñas.

Algunos estudiantes aplaudían.

—Ha sido suerte— decía Diamond Tiara con fastidio.

—La última pareja, Pipsqueak y la princesa Seris.

—Pip y yo haremos la tabla del nueve— comentaba la alicornio con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ha dicho la del nueve?

—Van a hacer la del nueve.

—Es la más complicada.

— ¡Silencio, niños! ¡Empiecen!

Seris y Pip se sonreían entre ellos.

—Nueve por una, nueve, nueve por dos, dieciocho; nueve por tres, veintisiete… por diez, noventa.

— ¡Magnifico! ¡Ni un solo fallo! Clase, tomen ejemplo. Las dos últimas parejas, de las tablas del ocho y nueve, no tendrán deberes de mates hoy. En cambio, voy a poner ejercicios extra a los demás— decía Cheerilee con seriedad mirando a los demás alumnos y algunos se quejaban.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

—Eso es todo por hoy, niños. Id a casa, menos las dos castigadas que tienen aún que copiar cierta frase— decía la maestra.

Tiara se acercó a Pumpkin con desprecio.

—Me voy a chivar a mi papá y también al papá de Silver.

—Me da igual, Pija— decía la unicornio con fastidio.

— ¡Fuera todo el mundo!

Al final, el aula se vació. Solo quedaban en ella la profesora y las dos niñas castigadas. Cuando Pumpkin volvió a casa, su hermano la recibió con cara triste.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, hermana.

—Vale— decía la unicornio sin más.

Ambos hermanos miraban a su padre. El semental estaba detrás del mostrador atendiendo a los clientes.

**EN EL DORMITORIO.**

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú no eres así— decía el niño pegaso curioso.

—Esa asquerosa insultó a papá y mamá, y a nuestros dulces— habló Pumpkin fastidiada.

—Bueno… eso está mal, pero no deberías haberla pegado.

—Se lo merecía.

—Tal vez, pero los cake no hacemos eso. El papá de Silver ha venido aquí a quejarse y la madre de Diamond Tiara también. Mamá y papá están enfadados. Creo que te van a castigar— decía Pound deprimido.

—…— se quedaba callada.

—Para una vez que duermo fuera de casa y la que se arma— comentaba el pegaso con fastidio.

—… Se lo merecía.

—Mamá, está en la cocina. Quiere hablar contigo.

—Vale. Voy a verla…— la unicornio iba a salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta, miraba a su hermano — ¿Cómo está la amita?— preguntaba preocupada.

—Bien. Molesta, pero solo fueron unos tirones de pelo— respondió Pound con una sonrisa.

—Iré a ver a mamá— salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella para luego ir a la cocina. Al entrar, veía a su madre junto con Pinkie y Seris. La señora Cake miró a Pumpkin y fue hasta su hija para abrazarla ensuciándola un poquito de harina.

—Pinkie, sigue con los pedidos. Yo vuelvo enseguida, pero antes quiero estar un rato con mi hija— decía la yegua regordeta con una sonrisa.

—Y yo seguiré ayudando a Pinkie. ¿Verdad, Pinkie?— preguntaba la alicornio mirando a la terrestre rosada con una sonrisa.

—Ji, ji, ji… Claro, mi princesita— decía la fiestera abrazándola con un brazo. Seris tuvo cuidado teniendo su cabeza bajo sus pechos para no terminar asfixiada.

**A LA HORA DE ACOSTARSE**

—Qué raro que papá y mamá no me castigaran— decía la niña unicornio estando en pijama y estaba acostada en su cama.

—Sí, que raro— comentó la "princesa". Tenía puesto su pijama y estaba acostada a su lado.

«No tan raro. Hablé con ellos»— pensaba la alicornio sonriendo disimuladamente.

— ¿Les ordenaste que no me castigaran?— preguntaba Pumpkin con curiosidad.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué va?

«Tan solo les convencí de que no era tu culpa y tú eras la víctima» pensaba Seris.

—Pumpkin… no quiero más peleas— la alicornio la miraba con seriedad.

—Pero ama… ella se lo merecía— decía la unicornio con fastidio.

—Lo sé, pero no más peleas. La próxima vez, se lo dices a la profe y a mí.

— ¿A usted?— preguntó extrañada.

—De tú.

—Perdón. ¿A ti?

—Sí. De hecho, nuestros compañeros y yo, decidimos ignorar a esa par de sinvergüenzas, porque no valen la pena realmente— decía Seris sin importarle mucho a esas niñas.

—Pero ama…

—Ignóralas. Y si vuelven a insultarte, avísame ¿ok? No quiero más pelea— decía la alicornio con seriedad.

—… Ok amita. Haré lo que pueda— decía Pumpkin con una sonrisa y la "princesa" le devolvía la sonrisa para luego irse a dormir las dos.

Fue el primer día de escuela de Seris y no quería dar problemas con esa par. Así que pensó mejor en ignorarlas, o sea para que molestarse. Puede ser que dejen de fastidiar en estos días… pero que equivocada estaba.

Había pasado una semana. En esos días, ignorarlas era imposible ya que esas dos mocosas digo Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon daban palabras hirientes cuando podían. Las niñas intentaban ignorarlas y no provocar otra pelea para no darles problemas a los señores Cake.

A veces, Pound tenía que sostener a su hermana antes de que lanzara una patada voladora en todas sus jetas. Esas dos abusonas, si eran irritantes y más para Seris. A diferencia de Pumpkin, la alicornio las ignoraba totalmente, pero por dentro, se estaba fastidiando mucho de esas dos que les daba ganas de lanzarlas por la ventana.

Resistía esas ganas hasta que quiso pedirle consejo a alguien y pues, estaba Pinkie siempre disponible para ella. Iba mejor a hablar con la señora Cake, pero estaba ocupada atendiendo.

Era un Domingo en la tarde y Seris le pidió hablar a solas con la fiestera en el cuarto de Pumpkin. La alicornio le contó lo que sucedía y le pedía un consejo. La terrestre se arrodillaba para abrazarla con ternura y la "princesa" tenía cuidado de sus senos poniendo su barbilla en ellos para verla a sus ojos que la miraba con una sonrisa.

—La verdad, no tengo un consejo para darte ya que tú puedes resolverlo, amita. Tú eres mi ama y sabrás como resolverlo, y yo tu sirvienta que te mimará, y te amará por siempre. Aunque si alguien te molesta, ordéname y les daré bien duro a esas dos por molestarla, amita. Les daré con mis enormes senos— decía Pinkie con una gran sonrisa soltándola para luego alzar sus pechos con sus manos.

—… Te dijo mi mamá que me dijeras eso ¿verdad?— decía Seris rodando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Sipi. La ama Lunar me dijo que te dijera eso y si tal cosa, que usa mis senos para el bien— comentaba la fiestera sin vergüenza a decir cosas sobre sus pechos.

—Ya veo. Lo tendré en cuenta… Espera ¿mi mamá te ordenó que memorizaras consejos por si los necesito?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sipi. No solo yo, también mis demás amigas. Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, pídeles ayuda a mis amigas y te ayudarán de otra forma. Mis amigas y yo estamos dispuesta a ayudarte con lo que sea— respondía Pinkie acariciando la cabeza de su ama.

—Ok. Gracias— agradecía la alicornio con una sonrisa —La verdad, creo que por ahora, no necesito la ayuda de tus amigas ya que se me ocurrió algo para que me dejen de fastidiar a mí y a mis amigos— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si vas a hacer lo que vas a hacer, recuerda, sé responsable de lo que harás— mencionaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi mamá ¿te dijo que me dijeras eso?

—Sipi— Seris rodaba sus ojos.

«Bueno, le agradezco a mi mamá que hiciera eso por mí. Al menos, estoy con mi madre de forma "espiritual", o sea con escuchar sus consejos, me da alegría al saber que se preocupa por mi» pensaba la "princesa" con una sonrisa alegre y además, sabía qué hacer. Solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana para otro día de clase.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

En el recreo, Seris había visto a Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara dirigirse hacia el aseo de niñas. Así que las seguía también hasta que entró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, bajeza?— preguntaba la niña de la tiara con desprecio.

—Es un lavabo. ¿Eres tan tonta que no sabes para qué sirve?— daba una risita la alicornio.

— ¡No hables así a Tiara!— exclamaba la de los anteojos con enojo.

—Calma, Silver. Déjamela a mí— decía Diamond tranquilizando a su amiga.

—Que miedo me das— daba otra risita y disimulaba teniendo miedo.

—Somos dos contra ti— amenazaba Tiara enojada.

—Dos niñas feas que a partir de ahora, van hacer todo lo que yo quiera, y lo que quieran mis amigos— decía Seris con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Claro que sí— habló con un tono de sarcasmo — ¡Ahora no está la profe! ¡Te voy a partir la cara!— exclamaba Diamond y las dos niñas se acercaban con enojo a la "princesa".

—Lo dudo mucho— De pronto, los ojos de la alicornio brillaban con intensidad. Las dos aludidas estaban viendo fijamente sus ojos y de repente, se tranquilizaban de golpe, quedándose inmóviles y con cara de trance, pero decían con voz de zombi.

—Qué bonito ojos tienes.

—Ay, gracias por sus cumplidos— daba una risita Seris —Bueno, ahora vuestra voluntad es mía. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, ama— respondían ambas con voz de zombis.

—Hablen normal.

—Sí, ama— decían con voces normales.

—Mejor. A partir de hoy, seréis las sirvientas de la escuela. Limpiareis el aula todas las mañanas y las tardes, y haréis cualquier cosa que os pidan los compañeros de clase, siempre que no sea algo peligroso. Además, si los hermanos Cake, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle o yo os pedimos cualquier cosa, la haréis sin rechistar. Estudiareis más para sacar mejores notas y confesareis a vuestros padres que la pelea de hace una semana fue solamente culpa vuestra. ¿Entendido?— ordenaba con seriedad.

—Sí, ama— respondían de forma obedientes.

—Tiara, he oído que tu casa tiene una piscina— decía con curiosidad.

—Sí, ama.

—Vale. Este sábado, iré a tu piscina junto con mis amigas. Silver y tú tendréis que atendernos, y mimarnos en tu casa. Y a no ser que os demos permiso, tenéis prohibido bañaros en la piscina— ordenó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, ama.

—Bien. Ahora volvamos a clase— habló la alicornio saliendo del lugar seguida de las dos nuevas "sirvientas" que seguían a su ama hacia la aula.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.


	4. SIRVIENTAS ESCOLARES

**CAPÍTULO 4: SIRVIENTAS ESCOLARES**

Después de lo ocurrido con las dos niñas ex bravuconas, Seris salía del baño del colegio, acompañada de quienes desde ese momento, eran sus nuevas sirvientas. Al regresar al aula, se sentó al lado de Applebloom, mientras Tiara y Silver ocupaban sus respectivos asientos. De pronto, Diamond se levantaba y miraba a la maestra Cheerilee que estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro.

—Profesora, Silver y yo tenemos algo que decirle— decía la susodicha con una sonrisa.

—… De acuerdo, pero que sea breve. Nos toca dar historia— comentaba cerrando el libro para ver a la niña de la tiara. Spoon igualmente se levantó.

—Con respecto a la pelea de hace unos días con Pumpkin y Seris, fue solamente culpa nuestra, profesora— confesaba Tiara sorprendiendo a los alumnos.

—Sí, y es cierto que yo insulté a Pumpkin, y a sus padres— reconoció Silver arrepentida.

—Lo hemos estado pensado y lo sentimos. Y… lamentamos también que…— la niña de la tiara veía a Seris y ella la miraba con una sonrisa —Que algunas veces, hemos molestado a nuestros otros compañeros de clase. Así que para compensarles a todos, nos haremos cargo de la limpieza del aula y tareas similares todos los días de clase de ahora en adelante— decía sonriéndole a la maestra.

— ¿En serio?— se extrañaba Pip al escuchar eso.

— ¿Ustedes solas se ocuparán de la limpieza? Mmm. No estoy segura— dudaba Cheerilee de lo que pedía Tiara.

—Las dos serían unas buenas sirvientas, si no hacen nada peligroso— opinó la ama de las dos ex abusonas.

—… ¿Usted cree?— preguntaba la adulta mirando a la princesa con duda.

—Si van a ser sirvientas, que se sienten solas al fondo de la clase y cada una en una esquina— opinaba Pip señalando con su pulgar el fondo.

—Eso y tendrán que tratarnos a todos de usted, nada de tuteos— decía Pumpkin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Chicos, no se pasen. Ellas ya se han disculpado. No sean así— las defendía Applebloom mirando con lástima a Diamond y a Silver.

— ¿Tú las defiendes? No tiene sentido. Ellas nunca te han defendido a ti— respondió Scootaloo mirando a su amiga la granjerita.

—De todos modos, sentarlas separadas me parece exagerado. Son amigas desde… ¿siempre?— contestaba Sweetie Belle dando su opinión.

—Pero no tiene sentido que, por un lado sean sirvientas y al mismo tiempo, que se les dé el mismo trato que a cualquier alumna normal ¿o sí? Deben de ser subor… subordi… Esto… ¿Cómo se dice cuando alguien obedece a otro?— preguntaba Pound Cake confundido.

— ¿Subordinado?— preguntó Scootaloo.

—Sí, eso, pero ¿cómo es el verbo?

—Subordinar.

—Eso, pero… no es eso. ¿Cómo es el adjetivo?— la niña pegaso se empezaba a fastidiarse.

—Subordinado o subordinada.

—Eso, pues, deben ser subordinadas.

—De todos modos, esto es una clase, niños. Aquí todos sois alumnos, mis alumnos. Yo tengo que responder ante los padres y dar una imagen de imparcialidad— comentaba la maestra con seriedad.

—Que ellas se limiten a limpiar el aula y ya está— opinó Snips con una sonrisa

—Eso y a mimarnos a los demás— intervenía Snails con alegría.

—Creo que Snips y Snails tienen razón. Que se limiten a mimarnos y limpiar, y ya está— opinaba Twist con una sonrisa.

—La limpieza del aula siempre ha sido rotativa, por turnos. Aquí nadie va a ser sirvienta de nadie, que despropósito. Los padres se me echarían encima— mencionaba Cheerilee preocupada.

—No, si Silver y yo les explicamos que es nuestra decisión— respondió Tiara con una sonrisa sincera.

—Queremos hacerlo. Deje que mimemos a nuestros compañeros, profe. Es lo mínimo por cómo nos hemos comportado con ellos— contestó Silver arrepentida.

A pesar de que tocaba clase de historia, la mayor parte del tiempo, se consumió en decidir ¿cuál debía ser el trato que recibirían Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, a partir de ese momento?

—Ah. Veo que nadie se pone de acuerdo. No quiero ser víctima de un expediente a causa de una denuncia de sus padres— la profesora miró a las dos ex bravucona con preocupación — ¿Usted qué opina, princesa?— preguntaba viendo a Seris dudosa.

— ¿Yo? No veo problema. Si ellas no sufren abusos ni corren a algún peligro. Mientras se limiten a limpiar y algunas tareas más, no creo que pase nada— daba su opinión con una sonrisa.

—Mmm. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon ¿Realmente es lo que quieren? ¿Quieren ser las sirvientas de la clase?— preguntó con mucha duda.

—Sí, profesora.

—Sí, maestra— respondían las dos casi al unísono.

—Mmm. Supongamos que accedo, pero cómo veo que no os ponéis de acuerdo, entonces… Princesa, usted decidirá cómo deben ser tratadas estas dos alumnas si pasan a ser sirvientas, pero quiero que sigan estudiando y presentándose a los exámenes— le ponía una condición, si serían las sirvientas.

—Claro, profe. Mmm. Pues, seguirán dando clase normal, pero se sentaran al fondo del aula, en el rincón derecho, pero juntas. Deberán evitar tutearnos y sus labores consistirían en tareas de limpieza, y mantenimiento, y algunos recados básicos. Lo cual no quita que se examinen y estudien— sugería la niña sobre el destino de esas dos.

—Mmm. A ver… Haremos una cosa. Redactaré una petición para sus padres. Si ellos la firman, entonces, dejaré que sean sirvientas del colegio, pero solo hasta que acabe este curso. Después volverán a ser alumnas normales. ¿Le parece bien, princesa?— preguntaba Cheerilee mirándola con una sonrisa.

—A mí sí— estaba de acuerdo con eso.

«Mmm. La profesora no sabe que esas niñas están hipnotizadas por mí y que el hechizo es permanente. Ellas serán sirvientas toda su vida, pero quizás podría ser más suave con ellas a partir del segundo curso… Ya se verá, aunque… ¿Cómo lograr que sus padres firmen ese papel? Habrá que hipnotizarles a ellos también. Mmm. Genial. Voy a tener tres familias de sirvientes. Los Cake para mimarme y tener una familia, y las otras dos para servirme, y comprarme caprichos caros» pensó Seris con una sonrisa alegre. Las dos niñas que aún seguían de pie, se sentaban por orden de la profe.

—Ya casi es la hora, pero aprovecharemos los últimos quince minutos. Tomen nota de lo que les dictaré— decía la maestra aclarando su garganta —Equestria se fundó hace 3000 años, a raíz de una alianza militar entre tres grandes dirigentes, los cuales… ¿Sí, señorita Applebloom?— la aludida había levantado el brazo para hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Una alianza militar? Pero… ¿Y los Windigos?— preguntaba confundida.

—Suponiendo que ellos realmente existieran, cosa no demostrada, es de suponer que no tendrían tanta influencia ni poder como en la leyenda. Lo más probable, es que no existiesen o fuesen animales adiestrados para la guerra— respondía con una sonrisa.

—Pero en la noche de los corazones cálidos, la historia dice que…— fue interrumpida por Cheerilee.

—Aquello es una celebración milenaria y una leyenda linda para contar a las masas.

—…— al ver que la niña terrestre se quedó callada y confundida, se fastidió.

— ¡AY! Miren niños, no hay evidencias reales sobre la existencia de los Windigos. Equestria fue primero una ciudad militar y conforme fue creciendo, pasó a ser un Estado independiente— explicaba para que entendieran.

—Jo. Mola más la versión de la tormenta y los Windigos— se quejaba Scootaloo.

En ese momento, sonó la campana de clase.

—Ya es la hora. No ha dado tiempo a nada— se quejó la maestra —Tiara y Silver, si realmente quieren ocuparse del aula, entreguen esas cartas a sus padres. Si cambian de idea, tírenlas a la papelera. Hasta mañana a todos— se despedía de sus alumnos mientras agarraba sus cosas.

—Hasta mañana, profe— gritaban algunos alumnos y la profesora abandonaba la aula.

Diamond y Spoon cogían sus mochilas, y se disponían a marcharse cuando varios alumnos/as, se posicionaban delante de la puerta impidiéndolas salir.

—No van a cambiar de idea y romper la carta de la profe ¿Verdad, sirvientas?— decía Pip de forma acusador.

—Nos parece muy bien que vosotras nos miméis a los demás, criadas— opinó Scootaloo.

— ¿Podemos pasar?— preguntaba Tiara con algo de nerviosismo.

—Sí, pero prometan que mañana van a traer esos papeles firmados— respondía la pequeña pegaso anaranjada.

— ¡Ya vale! Dejen que se vayan— Applebloom se ponía al lado de Diamond quedando la clase un poco desconcertada, porque nadie se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la niña granjera.

—Basta, chicos. Un poquito de orden. Sirvientas, ustedes no pueden irse aún; primero, tienen que recoger y limpiar el aula. Los demás, es mejor que nos vayamos y las dejemos solas para que trabajen tranquilas. ¿Os parece bien?— sugería Seris y los demás aceptaban.

Casi todos los estudiantes se marchaban de clase menos las dos ex bravuconas y su ama.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Limpien el aula y luego pueden irse a casa a estudiar. No se olviden de hablar con sus papás y darles la carta de la profesora— hablaba la princesa con una sonrisa.

—Sí, princesa— respondió Tiara inclinándose un poco.

—Sí, ama Seris— contestó Silver también inclinándose con respeto.

—Me pueden decir Seris. Mmm. Puede que al principio, algunos compañeros de clase las molesten un poco como sirvientas. Si tienen graves problemas, díganmelo a mí y veré qué se puede hacer, pero de todos modos, ustedes tendrán que obedecernos a todos. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, ama Seris— respondían a la vez las dos aludidas con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Hasta mañana— se despedía Seris con una mano.

—Hasta mañana, ama— se despedían las dos con una pequeña inclinación.

La princesa se marchó y dejaba a las dos niñas recogiendo el aula, pero de pronto, entraba Pumpkin.

—Quietas— ordenaba la niña unicornio con seriedad.

Ambas aludidas se paraban y miraban a la recién llegada como esperando una orden de la susodicha.

—Ahora no está Seris ¿Verdad? No crean que con recoger un poquito, ya van a poder irse a descansar. Quiero que limpien las estanterías, los libros, las ventanas, la pizarra… ¡Todo! Por último, quiero que barran y frieguen el suelo— ordenó la pequeña Cake.

—Entendido.

—Como usted diga.

— ¿En serio? ¿No me van a llevar la contraria?— preguntaba entre extrañada y desconfiada.

—No, señorita Pumpkin.

—Ahora estamos para servir.

—Muy bien. Tiara, ve a buscar los trastos de la limpieza y vuelve rápido— le ordenaba a la aludida. Diamond Tiara salió del aula, dejando a solas a Silver y Pumpkin — ¿No crees que mereces que te castigue por haber hablado mal de mis padres?— preguntó molesta.

—… Si esa es su decisión, lo aceptaré— respondía con respeto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Aceptarás el castigo que te ponga?— preguntaba incrédula.

—Sí, señorita— respondió con una sonrisa y con un tono sumiso de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

—Señorita Cake para ti.

—Sí, señorita Cake.

—Muy bien. Quítate los zapatos— la niña gris obedeció y se lo quitó poniéndolo a un lado, quedándose en medias —Ahora las medias— la aludida se quitaba las medias quedando descalza y los ponía en sus zapatos para que no se pierdan —Muy bien. ¿Ves esa papelera?— Pumpkin señalaba con un dedo a una papelera cercana situada al lado de la pizarra — ¿La ves?

—Sí— respondió viendo a esa papelera.

—Pues, tira tus medias y calzado en ella— al oír eso, se sorprendía un poco, pero la pobre sirvienta tenía que obedecer agarrando sus zapatos con las medias e iba hacia la papelera descalza sintiendo el frio suelo hasta que los tiraba en la papelera.

— ¿Tienes frío en los pies?— preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí— respondía mirando sus pies.

—Pues, ahora suponte que tienes que limpiar el aula completamente descalza, con lo frío que está el suelo. ¿Lo harías si te lo mando?

—Sí.

— ¿Sí? Y si te ordenase que regresases a tu casa descalza, exponiendo a lastimarte los pies en la calle, entonces ¿Qué harías al respecto?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Obedecer— respondió con un tono sumiso viendo a la pequeña Cake.

— ¿Obedecerme? ¿Realmente vas a obedecerme sí o sí? ¿A toda la clase?— preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

—Sí. Lo haré— contestaba con una sonrisa sincera.

—Bien. Muy bien. Puedes recoger tus cosas y calzarte, pero desde ahora, me llamarás, señorita Cake. ¿Entendido?— decía con seriedad.

—Sí, señorita Cake— Silver se inclinaba un poco.

—Bien. Cálzate— al escuchar eso, Spoon agarraba sus zapatos con las medias y se empezaba a ponerse las medias mientras oía a Pumpkin —Como castigo por hablar mal de mis padres y sus dulces, mañana irás vestida de manera diferente. Quiero que uses un vestido largo de color rosa con volantes blancos. Por debajo de él, usarás una braguita blanca, zapatos negros, pero sin tacones. Aparte, te peinarás haciéndote varias trenzas en plan niña pequeña. ¿Entendido?— le ordenaba que hacer mañana. La aludida terminó de ponerse los zapatos nuevamente y se ponía de pie para responderle.

—Sí, señorita Cake.

En ese momento, Diamond Tiara regresó al aula llevando consigo los trastos de la limpieza y lo dejaba a un costado de ella.

—Hola, Tiara. Silver, explícale a tu amiga cómo te he dicho que te tienes que vestir mañana— ordenó la niña Cake.

—Sí, señorita Cake. Pues, verás Tiara, según me ha dicho la señorita Cake, me tengo que vestir…— le contaba lo que debía tener puesto mañana.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba la terrestre rosa algo sorprendida.

—Sí, Tiara. Y pensándolo bien, tú también te vestirás como Silver, pero en tu caso, con un vestido azul celeste e igualmente con volantes blancos— le ordenaba a la otra que vestirse para mañana.

— ¿También debo hacerme trenzas?— preguntó con curiosidad Diamond.

—No. Eso lo hará Silver. Tú te harás dos coletas. Hasta mañana y no se os ocurra desobedecerme— decía inexpresiva y se marchó del salón.

Durante unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. Las dos niñas se miraban e intentaban procesar las órdenes que les dio.

—Empecemos a limpiar, Tiara— habló Silver para empezar a cumplir con las órdenes de hoy.

—Sí. Cuanto antes mejor— decía Tiara empezando las dos a limpiar la aula.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PORTAL DE LA ESCUELA**

Seris se encontraba en compañía de las CMC, y Pound. Applebloom no veía con buenos ojos que las dos ex abusonas hubiesen sido denigradas a sirvientas, pero sus amigos no parecían tener nada en contra. De pronto, Pumpkin salió por la puerta.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— le preguntó su hermano curioso.

La joven pastelera les había contado lo sucedido entre ella y la niña gris.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿La obligaste a descalzarse? Ja, ja, ja. Hermanita… con lo frío que es ese suelo. Ja, ja, ja…— se reía su hermano.

—No me llames hermanita. Somos gemelos— se quejaba de que le dijera así.

—Pero yo nací dos minutos antes, soy el mayor— se defendía con una sonrisa burlona.

—… Ya estamos presumiendo— decía con un tono de molestia.

—Me hubiese gustado ver a Silver descalza. Je, je, je… Quizás algún día lo haga— comentó Scootaloo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No me parece bien, chicas. O sea… esto es una escuela. Las niñas no pueden ser sirvientas— mencionaba la niña granjera fastidiada por eso.

—Oh, vamos, Applebloom. No seas exagerada. No es para tanto. No les vendrá mal a esas vagas trabajar un poco— opinó la pegaso anaranjada con burla.

—Y siendo dos ricachonas, nos pueden mimar un poco— opinaba Sweetie Belle ganándose las miradas de los demás — ¿Qué?

—Pero hasta poco ellas eran unas abusonas. Ahora que han sido humilladas, la gente se vengará. Algunos podrían lastimarlas a propósito— opinaba la pequeña granjera ganándose las miradas de todos.

—No te preocupes, amiga. Estaremos atentos y si alguien se pasa un poco, yo misma le llamaré la atención. ¿Sí?— hablaba Seris con una sonrisa sincera.

—… Mmm. Bueno… vale— aceptó Bloom no muy convencida.

—Ahora hay que hacer que sus padres firmen ese consentimiento. ¿Cómo lo harás, Seris?— preguntaba la unicornio blanca curiosa.

—Fácil. Hablando con ellos. Ahora que están ocupadas, es el momento perfecto para ir a sus casas. Llévame allí— decía la princesa con una sonrisa.

—Mi hermana y yo tenemos que irnos. Habíamos quedado en volver pronto de la escuela para ayudar a mamá a preparar algunos dulces— explicaba Pound y su hermana asentía con la cabeza. De modo que al final, solamente las CMC acompañaban a Seris a la casa de los Rich.

**EN EL AULA**

—Tiara, ya he limpiado esta librería.

—Genial. Estoy con estos libros. Ponte con la mesa de la profesora— decía Diamond sacudiendo los libros mientras su amiga iba ahora a la mesa para limpiarlo.

.

.

Seris y su grupo llegaban a la casa de Diamond Tiara y llamaban al timbre. Les abrió Spoiled Rich, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa oscuro de mangas cortas con un escote, un jean ajustado y unos tacones altos. Dirigía su mirada amable a Seris sin centrarse demasiado en las demás.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, alteza. Veo que… trae compañía— decía la yegua con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí. Queríamos ver a Diamond Tiara— por supuesto que los potrillos sabían que la niña no estaba en casa, pero fingían ignorar este hecho.

—Lo siento, pero aún no ha llegado. Si quiere, espérela dentro. Tengo una limonada de importación deliciosa— mencionaba la adulta alegre de tener alguien de la realeza en su hogar.

— ¿Y mis amigas también pueden pasar?— preguntaba la princesa señalando a las otras.

— ¿Ellos? Es decir…— Spoiled Rich no tenía ninguna gana de invitar a nadie más a su casa, pero como eran amigas de Seris, la adulta accedió —Digo… Pasen, pasen todas por favor— respondía con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Al decir eso, todas entraban en la casa —Querido, tenemos visita.

El señor Filthy Rich se encontraba leyendo en el salón. Estaba vestido con una camisa marrón de mangas largas, un pantalón negro largo y unos zapatos negros elegantes. Cerraba su libro y miró a su esposa dándose cuenta del grupo de potrillas.

—Buenas tardes, que agradable sorpresa. Bienvenidas todas— se levantaba el semental y hacía una leve reverencia ante la princesa —Por cierto, Applebloom, ¿Cuándo estará lista la nueva sidra?— preguntaba mirando a la niña granjera con una sonrisa.

—Mi hermana dijo que hay que esperar a que nazcan las manzanas trueno. Creo que en un mes— decía la aludida con una sonrisa.

—Genial. Luego te daré un sobre para tu hermana. Querida, ofrece algo de beber a nuestras invitadas— mencionaba Filthy haciéndole señas a su esposa.

—Claro, tomen asiento— las invitaba y las niñas se sentaban —Esa mesa y sillas valen tanto como sus casas, puede que más— decía con molestia.

— ¡Querida!— su esposo la reclamaba.

—… Bien. Vamos allá— Spoiled Rich hacía sonar una campana y se presentó, un poni terrestre vestido de mayordomo —Limonada para las jóvenes, un té para mí y… ¿Tú que quieres, querido?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Un café solo, por favor.

— ¿De qué clase, señor?— preguntó el terrestre con una expresión de seriedad.

—Java.

—Sí, señor. Marchando— el mayordomo se retiraba para traerles lo que les pidió.

— ¿Qué es Java?— preguntaba Scootaloo con curiosidad.

—Una variedad de café— respondió Spoiled con seriedad.

—Señores, ¿podemos hablar un momento en la cocina? Tengo algo importante que decirles y creo que a su mayordomo también— decía Seris con una sonrisa.

—Oh, claro, alteza. Pero puede decírnoslo aquí— respondió la adulta con una sonrisa amable.

—Mmm. No— se negaba a decírselos ahí mismo.

—Seris, ¿Quieres que nos salgamos?— preguntaba Scootaloo extrañada.

— ¿La tuteas? Oh, que descaro. Que grosería, niña— reclamaba Spoiled con algo de desprecio.

—Querida, son amigas y son jóvenes— las defendía su esposo.

—Sí, bueno… eso no significa que este bien tutear a una princesa. Alteza, debería ponerles unos límites— sugería la esposa.

—… Salgamos los tres afuera— la mirada de la princesa se había endurecido.

**EN EL AULA  
**  
—Ya están las mesas, Silver.

—Pues, ya está casi todo. Solo falta fregar y barrer— decía la niña gris secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Esto… ¿Se barre primero y luego se friega, o es al revés?— preguntaba Tiara confundida.

—Mmm. No lo sé. Supongo que el orden da igual. ¿O no?— respondía su amiga también confundida.

Si ambas niñas hubiesen tenido más experiencia sobre tareas domésticas, entonces, habían sabido que se barre antes de fregar para que la fregona no se ensucie ni arrastre el polvo. Las sirvientas hacían el fregado en primer lugar, lo que significaba que arrastraron el polvo y ensuciaban la fregona. Tenían que limpiar con la escoba y la fregona, esperar a que el suelo se secase y luego volver a empezar con el barrido y el fregado.

**EN CASA DE DIAMOND TIARA.  
**  
Los señores Rich, su mayordomo y Seris se encontraban en la cocina. El mayordomo preguntó si los jóvenes querían algo más aparte de la limonada.

—Mmm. Algunos bollos o dulces estarían bien, pero ahora tengo que decirles una cosita importante, la merienda después— decía la princesa mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Alteza ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el señor Rich extrañado.

—Chis. Mírenme todos— al oír eso, se quedaban confundidos —A los ojos. Mírenme a mis lindos ojitos— sonreía la potrilla y los adultos miraban fijamente sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad. Se quedaban los adultos inmóviles y con cara de trance.

—… Que lindos ojos tienes— decían los tres al unísono con voz de zombis.

—Gracias. Todos me dicen lo mismo. Ji, ji. Muy bien... A partir de ahora, son mis sirvientes. Harán todo lo que yo les diga sin cuestionar nada— hablaba Seris con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ama— contestaban los tres adultos a la vez y con voz de zombis.

—Hablen normal— decía rodando sus ojos.

—Sí, ama— ahora hablaban con voces normales.

—Mejor. Por decisión mía y de la profesora, su hija será desde hoy, la sirvienta de toda la escuela. Ustedes firmaran la autorización que ella les entregará. Incluso la educaran para que sea una buena criada para mí, para mis amigos y para toda la clase.

—Sí, ama.

—Bien. No se preocupen. No van abusar de su hija. No lo permitiré, pero ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a servir a sus compañeros de clase. Aunque podrá seguir examinándose. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, ama— decían los padres de Diamond Tiara.

—Vale. Eso era todo. Yo vuelvo al salón y ustedes tres, sirvan la merienda— ordenaba la princesa con una sonrisa retirándose de la cocina mientras sus nuevos sirvientes, iban a hacer la merienda para ella y las amigas de su ama.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Las dos niñas ya habían terminado la limpieza.

—Ya está— decía Tiara suspirando con cansancio.

—Ahora somos meras criadas. Sirvientas de toda la escuela— comentaba Silver secando el sudor de su frente.

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿Te gusta?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Sí. Lo hacemos por nuestra linda ama. ¿A ti no te gusta, Silver?— preguntó la niña rosa con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero… me da miedo que mis padres no firmen el permiso— respondía algo temerosa.

—A mí también. No querrán que su hija sea una sirvienta, aunque sea para complacer a tan linda ama y princesa— decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, guardemos estos trastos de limpiar y vámonos a casa, Tiara— al oír eso, su amiga asentía con la cabeza y se iban a guardar las cosas.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.  
**  
Silver Spoon ya había llegado a su casa. La recibían a la vez sus dos padres, también había una criada, pero salió de compras. El padre era un semental terrestre grisáceo, ojos marrones, tenía unos lentes azules como su hija y crines negras, su cutie mark era una moneda de bit. Se llamaba Silver Gold que estaba vestido con un saco negro, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos marrones. La madre era una yegua pegaso de naranja claro, ojos azul celestes y cabello rubio con mechas azules, su cutie mark era una pulsera. Se llamaba Bracelet Spoon que estaba vestida con un vestido algo corto con un escote que le llegaba a sus rodillas y unos tacones bajos. Ambos esposos se encontraban con su hija en la sala de estar y le preguntaban a la niña del por qué se había retrasado tanto. Ella les explicó lo sucedido en clase y les enseñó la carta de la profesora. El señor Spoon abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva.

— ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Será una broma!— exclamaba el semental enojado de leer esa carta.

— ¿Qué es, cariño?— preguntaba su esposa confundida por su reacción.

—Lee, querida. Lee— la madre cogió la carta.

—Pero… ¡Esto es un abuso! ¿¡Tú de sirvienta!? ¿Mi hija de sirvienta de la escuela? ¡No! Mañana mismo, hablaremos con la profesora, la haremos entrar en razón, y si no razona, la denunciaremos— volvió a mirar la carta —También han humillado a tu amiga Diamond Tiara. ¡Qué vergüenza!— exclamaba Bracelet molesta.

—Pero mamá, papi, yo quiero hacerlo— decía Silver con ganas de hacerlo.

—Tú estás tonta. ¿Diamond Tiara y tú de sirvientas de todo el colegio? Ja. Para dos niñas lindas y elegantes que hay, y os degradan así… Ya te dije, querida. Que debería haber ido a un colegio privado— comentaba su padre aun molesto.

—Cariño, en este pueblo, no hay colegios privados— mencionaba la yegua.

—Bueno… pues, a Canterlot o donde sea. Incluso un internado sería mejor que esto— se quejaba.

— ¡Papá, yo no quiero estar interna!— exclamó la niña exaltada de que vaya a ser internada.

—No vas a ser una criada. Vas a ir a la universidad, vas a estudiar empresariales y vas a convertirte en una gran empresaria, y heredera de las empresas Spoon— comentaba con seriedad ya que tenía el futuro planeado para su hija.

—Pero, yo quería ser abogada— mencionó Silver deprimida.

—A callar, hija. Tu futuro está decidido desde que naciste, incluso desde antes. Tu padre y yo ya hablamos de que hicieses empresariales. Es más, siempre quisimos una hija que fuese una gran empresaria— decía su madre con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

— ¿Y si no quiero ser empresaria?— preguntaba su hija sin tener ganar de esa profesión.

— ¿O sea que prefieres ser una sirvienta que una empresaria de éxito?— preguntó Bracelet con algo de indignación.

—Sí, mamá— respondía muy segura.

— ¿Sí? Querido… ¿La has oído? ¿Has oído las barbaridades que está diciendo?— se indignaba y se molestaba de lo que dice la niña.

—Querida, cálmate— su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué me calme? Más de nueve meses de embarazo, poco más de diez horas de hospitalización y parto, once años de crianza y ahora me responde así— hablaba la yegua enojada.

—Mamá…

— ¡¿Qué te hecho yo?! ¡Responde! ¡¿Te he lastimado de alguna forma para que me trates así?! ¡Contesta!— exclamaba la adulta con dramatismo.

—Querida…— su esposo iba por ella y la abrazaba.

—Bueno… si lo que querías era disgustar a tu madre, ya lo has conseguido— decía su madre viendo con disgusto a su hija.

—Mamá, yo no…— Silver no sabía que decir.

—Vete a tu habitación. Estas castigada— regañaba su padre molesto sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

— ¿Por qué, papá?— preguntaba la niña confundida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? Mira cómo has dejado a tu pobre madre— respondía con disgusto.

—Yo no quería… Mamá, no quiero que te disgustes— decía Silver algo deprimida.

—Pues, no me hagas esto— mencionó su madre.

— ¡A tu habitación!— ordenó el padre y su hija se fue disgustada —Tranquila, cariño. Esto es una fase. Tú y yo juntos lo resolveremos.

—Sí. ¿Cómo puede la maestra hacer esto? ¿Por qué trata así a nuestra hija? ¿Y a Tiara?

—Envidia, querida, envidia.

—La voy a denunciar, querido. Voy a denunciar a esa miserable docente— decía rompiendo el abrazo con molestia.

—Primero hablemos con los Rich. Ellos sabrán cómo tratar este asunto— sugería su esposo con seriedad. La madre volvió a mirar la carta.

_Estimados señor y señora Spoon:_

_Les escribo para comunicarles una decisión de aspecto parcial, pero que ha sido tomada bajo el consenso de la princesa Seris, más el resto de los alumnos y alumnas de su mismo curso. Las señoritas Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara, han manifestado voluntariamente y por iniciativa propia, su deseo de convertirse en las sirvientas de todos sus compañeros y compañeras de clase. Al principio me opuse a semejante petición, pero las dos afectadas han insistido encarecidamente en ello y el resto del alumnado está de acuerdo. A partir de este momento, éstas dos alumnas serán consideradas las sirvientas del colegio. Sus labores se limitaran a funciones básicas como limpiar y recoger el aula, o hacer pequeños recados. Deberán seguir un cierto protocolo como sentarse al fondo de la clase o abstenerse de tutear a sus compañeros/as del aula. Todo esto compaginándolo con su estudio y presentación a los exámenes. No obstante, nada se hará si los padres de Diamond Tiara y ustedes no aprueban esta petición. Para su aprobación, solo se requiere de su firma al pie de página._

_Atentamente, Cheerilee.  
_  
Mientras toda esta situación familiar se daba en la casa de los Spoon, Diamond Tiara había regresado a la suya. Se extrañó de ver a tanta gente en el salón, pero saludó amablemente a todos al tiempo que hacía una reverencia a Seris.

—Hola, Tiara. Tus padres nos han dado la merienda— respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

—Siéntate con nosotras— sugirió Applebloom con una sonrisa, pero la aludida no se atrevía a tomar asiento.

—Bueno, no sé si debo. O sea, ahora estoy a su servicio— decía la niña rosa dudosa.

—Di que sí— respondía Scootaloo con fastidio.

—Scoot, esta es su casa— contestó Sweetie Belle molesta por su amiga la pegaso.

— ¿Y? Una sirvienta normalmente no se sienta con quienes sirve— comentaba la niña anaranjada alzando sus hombros.

—Pues, Rarity a veces come con sus clientes y conocidos— contestaba la potrilla unicornio con una sonrisa.

—…— la pequeña pegaso dudaba mucho.

En ese momento, entraba la señora Rich.

— ¿Todo está bien, señoritas?— preguntaba Spoiled con una sonrisa mirando a las niñas.

—Sí, señora— respondía Seris con una sonrisa.

—Mamá ¿me puedo sentar a merendar con ellas?— preguntó su hija mirándola fijamente.

—Pues… no lo sé, cielo. Su alteza me dijo antes que tú querías ser una sirvienta de tu clase, mencionó una carta de la maestra— respondió su madre sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ah sí. Aquí esta— Diamond Tiara le daba un papel a la adulta, que lo leyó detenidamente.

—Dile a tu padre que venga— ordenaba Spoiled sin dejar de leer la carta.

—Sí, mamá— obedeció la niña que salió un momento de la sala y regresó con Filthy Rich.

—Mira, querido. Esta es la carta de la que nos habló su alteza— le decía a su esposo mostrándole la carta.

—A ver…— cogió la misiva y la leyó —Mmm. Ya veo. Bueno, no sé qué opinaran los Spoon, pero centrémonos en nosotros. Hija, ¿Tú de verdad quieres hacer esto? ¿Quieres subordinarte a ellos y ser su sirvienta?— preguntaba su padre mirando a Seris y a sus amigas.

—Sí, papá— afirmaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas segura, cielo?— preguntaba ahora su madre.

—Sí, mami— respondía igualmente con una sonrisa decidida.

—Y ustedes ¿desean que mi hija les sirva?— preguntó el semental mirando a las niñas.

—Sí, señor— respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

—Sin lugar a dudas— contestó Scootaloo sonriendo.

—A favor— decía Sweetie Belle alzando sus hombros.

—Yo no sé qué pensar, pero si todos dicen que sí…— comentaba Applebloom fastidiada en no estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Bueno tesoro, si ellas están conformes y realmente tú lo quieres, entonces, papá y yo te dejaremos ser su sirvienta— decía la yegua con una sonrisa.

—Pero tienes que seguir estudiando— matizó el señor Rich con seriedad.

—Claro, papi. Todas vamos a estudiar. ¿Verdad, señoritas?— Tiara miraba a las otras niñas con una sonrisa.

—Claro— respondía su ama con una sonrisa alegre.

—Bueno, en el caso de Scoot, tampoco es que estudie mucho— reía la potrilla blanca.

— ¡Oye, para!— exclamaba la aludida mientras las demás se reían.

—Bueno, vale. Mamá y yo firmaremos la autorización— decía el semental con una sonrisa y seguidamente, los Rich firmaban la carta enviada por la maestra.

—Bueno, hija. Ahora estas a su cargo— mencionaba Filthy con una sonrisa mirando primero a su hija y luego al resto de las niñas.

—Querido, vamos un momento fuera. Dejemos a solas a las niñas un momento— decía Spoiled Rich y su esposo asentía con la cabeza. Ambos salían del salón dejando a solas a las niñas.

—Bueno Tiara, ahora responder ante nosotras, ante toda la clase, pero especialmente, ante nosotras y sobre todo ante mí— decía Seris con una sonrisa.

—Sí, princesa— respondía Diamond con una pequeña reverencia.

—Tiara, ¿de verdad estas conforme con esto?— preguntaba la niña granjera dudosa.

—Sí, señorita Applebloom.

— ¿Sí? A ver… Ponte de rodillas mirando al suelo— ordenaba Scootaloo con una sonrisa burlona y la aludida obedeció haciendo lo que le pidió sin cuestionar nada.

—Scoot, ya vale. Y tú, levántate— ordenó la potrilla amarilla fastidiada.

—No puedo, señorita Applebloom. No hasta que la señorita Scootaloo o su alteza me lo ordenen— decía Tiara sin levantarse del suelo y seguía mirando el suelo.

— ¿Y si yo no te lo ordeno?— preguntó la niña pegaso con burla.

—Entonces, lo haré yo, Scoot. ¡Levántate!— ordenaba Seris molesta. La niña de la tiara se levantaba al tiempo que la pegaso anaranjada se cruzaba de brazos molesta —Anda, ven a sentarte con nosotras— ordenó dando una palmadita con una mano a su lado.

—Sí, princesa. Gracias— agradecía la sirvienta sentándose al lado de su ama.

Al poco tiempo, el mayordomo traía una limonada para Diamond y las niñas que continuaban merendando.

—Esta limonada está muy buena— comentaba la niña granjera con gusto al darle el sorbo a su bebida.

—La compra mi papá en Hoofington. Allí hay una granja parecida a la de los Apple, pero ellos cultivan limones— mencionaba la niña de la tiara con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida con elegancia.

— ¿Sí? Mi hermana no es muy de limones, pero creo que le gustaría probar esta limonada— decía con una sonrisa.

—Pues, luego si quiere, le digo al mayordomo que prepare una jarra para que se la lleve— sugería con una sonrisa.

—Y para los demás también, niña— respondió Scootaloo con tono de protesta.

—Bueno, no sé si habrá tanta como para llenar 4 jarras, pero sino, le pediré a mi papá que compre más y os la envíe— al oír eso, estuvo de acuerdo esa pegaso.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta principal, empezó a sonar como un loco. Abría el mayordomo la puerta para saber quién era.

—Oh. Es el señor y la señora Spoon, y la señorita Silver. Pasen, por favor. Avisaré a los señores— decía el terrestre con un tono educado.

—Sí, hazlo. Hemos venido a hablar con tus señores, muy seriamente— comentaba el señor Spoon con seriedad, aun nadie había entrado en la casa.

—Por favor, aguarden un momento. Avisaré a los señores. Están en la cocina— mencionaba el mayordomo haciendo que arquearan las cejas los padres de Silver.

— ¿En la cocina? ¿Qué pintan en la cocina? Ahí tendrías que estar tú— decía la señora Spoon incrédula.

—Es que la princesa Seris y sus amigas tienen ocupado el salón— comentó el terrestre con el mismo tono educado.

—Mira por donde, con esa quería hablar yo. Apártate— el semental gris entró precipitadamente en la casa y le seguían su esposa e hija.

Si los Spoon hubiesen llegado antes a la casa, se habrían encontrado a Diamond Tiara merendando tranquilamente con la princesa Seris y las CMC; pero en ese momento, la niña rosa se había levantado de la mesa y se encontraba sirviéndoles un segundo vaso de limonada a sus "amigas".

—Buenos días a todas— el señor Spoon entraba precipitadamente en el salón —Tiara, ¿Qué haces sirviendo la mesa? ¿Es que tu sirviente está en huelga?— preguntaba incrédulo.

—Solo les pongo limonada— respondía Diamond sirviéndole el vaso a Sweetie Belle.

—Así que es cierto. Mi hija Silver y tú pretendéis ser un par de sirvientas— comentaba con disgusto.

—Solo de cara a la princesa Seris y nuestros compañeros de clase.

—Eso. Muy bien dicho— intervenía Scootaloo.

—Tú, cállate. No te metas en esto, jovencita pegaso— decía el semental con desprecio.

—Oiga, no le hable así a mi amiga— la defendía Seris con molestia.

—Princesa, usted tiene la culpa de todo— la acusaba muy molesto.

— ¿Yo? ¿De qué?— preguntaba confundida.

—Querido, cálmate— Bracelet veía a la princesa —Disculpe a mi marido, princesa; pero no queremos que nuestra hija sea sirvienta de nadie. Silver va a ser una empresaria de éxito— respondía con algo de orgullo.

—Bueno, pero también puede ser sirvienta— contestaba la niña pegaso sin ver el problema del asunto.

—Eso. Puedo ser las dos cosas. Y no me gustan las empresas, quiero ser abogada. Princesa, ¿Cuándo seamos grandes, puedo ser sirvienta y abogada a la vez?— preguntaba Silver con una sonrisa esperanzada.

— ¡Qué no! Hazle caso a tu madre— hablaba la yegua molesta.

En ese momento, entraban los señores Rich.

—Hombre, el señor de la casa. ¿A ti te parece lógico todo esto, Filthy? ¿Nuestras hijas de sirvientas?— preguntó el señor Spoon con molestia.

—No vamos a consentir que Silver tire su dignidad y su vida a la basura— decía su esposa también molesta.

—Primero, esta es mi casa, dejen de armar escándalo. Segundo, si es lo que quieren las niñas, no veo problema mientras sigan estudiando— comentaba el padre de Tiara con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Narices! Veo que ustedes están locos, pero su locura no va a contagiar a mi niña— hablaba la señora Spoon con desprecio.

—Señora, está siendo muy grosera en mi casa— se quejaba la señora Rich molesta.

—Pues, lo siento, Spoiled, pero igualmente no voy a consentirlo. No voy a consentir que una campesina, una gallina y una bobale den órdenes a mi hija— decía la madre de Silver mirando a las CMC con desprecio.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo, mamá— mencionó Silver Spoon con tristeza.

—Cállate.

Seris harta, se levantó rápidamente dando un golpe en la mesa.

—Basta, basta, basta, basta. ¡Basta! ¿Campesina? ¿Gallina? ¡Groseros! Ustedes han insultado a mis amigas. ¡Y eso no está bien!— exclamaba enojada y no se daba cuenta que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—Cálmate, Seris. Si no es la primera vez que dicen cosas así— admitió Applebloom rascándose su brazo con pena.

—Sí, nosotras pasamos— decía Scootaloo levantando la mano.

—Lo de boba creo que es nuevo, pero yo paso— respondió la potrilla unicornio blanca sin darle importancia.

—… Me da igual. Se van a disculpar— ordenaba la princesa con enojo.

—No.

—No si mi hija no se quita esas tonterías de la cabeza— contestó la señora Spoon enojada.

—…— De pronto, Seris con enojo, hacía brillar su cuerno y desapareció junto con los señores Spoon para reaparecer en el baño, que era bastante grande e incluso tenía una bañera de hidromasaje y yacusi.

— ¿Cómo hemos llegado, querido? Esto es el baño— se confundía la yegua al observar su alrededor.

—No sé, cariño— también estaba confundido su esposo. La niña veía alrededor y se rascaba la nuca apenada.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji… Creí que apareceríamos en otra habitación— decía con pena.

—Princesa…— iban a decir algo ellos, pero la princesa los calló.

— ¡Cállense! Mírenme, mírenme a los ojos— los adultos se sorprendían y se indignaban por cómo les habló. Iban a reclamarle, pero al mirar sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad, se quedaban inmóviles y con los ojos en trance —Desde ahora, serán mis sirvientes. Pueden hacer su vida normal, pero si yo les digo algo, tendrán que obedecerme— decía con seriedad.

—Sí, ama— hablaban con voces de zombis.

—Hablen normal— ordenaba rodando sus ojos.

—Sí, ama— ahora tenían sus voces normales.

—Vale. Primero, van a disculparse con mis amigas por llamarles cosas feas, también con los señores de la casa por ármales follón. Aceptaran que su hija sea una sirvienta mientras siga estudiando y no se lastime. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, ama.

—Vale. Mañana su hija tendrá que ir vestida a clase de una determinada forma, ella les dirá.

—Sí, ama.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS.  
**  
Los Spoon ya se habían disculpado con todos y regresaban a casa. Silver estaba muy alegre, porque al final, sus padres la dejaban ser una sirvienta escolar.

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE NIGHTMARE MOON**

**EN EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

En un gran baño, donde había una tina y una ducha, donde el o la poni en cuestión quiera bañarse, a la par, que era espacioso como si fuera una sala pequeña. Se encontraba cerca de la tina, Lunar que estaba sentada en una sillita usando una toalla que le tapaba lo justo como sus pezones y sus partes íntimas mientras detrás de ella, estaba Brodek que usaba una toalla en su cintura. Se encontraba pasándole una esponja a su esposa por la espalda.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué te tengo que restregar la espalda?— preguntaba el semental fastidiado.

—Porque si y porque quiero que mi juguete lo haga— respondía la yegua con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hace la esclava en vez de yo?— preguntó extrañado.

—Porque no quiero. Además, que Moony está algo ocupadita— respondió con burla al observar a una tercera individua en el baño. Era nada menos que Nightmare Moon que llevaba solamente una tanga tipo hilo dental y un sostén tan pequeño que solo le cubría un poco sus pezones. Se encontraba en la punta de uno de sus pies mientras alzaba su otra pierna a un lado y tenía sus brazos hacia arriba con sus dedos entre sí, como si fuera una pose de ballet y empezaba a bailar dando vueltas en un pie, daba saltos majestuosos hasta hacía piruetas. Cuando estaba haciendo eso, sus pechos no dejaban de rebotar para nada.

—Je, je, je. Sí, lo sé. Moony es una buena bailarina. Debió ser bailarina que princesa, porque le da bien. Je, je— decía Brodek con una sonrisa pervertida al ver cómo les daba la espalda mostrando su gran trasero para estar en puntas.

—Sí. Es una buena bailarina. Al menos sirve para eso, en vez de hacer tonterías— comentaba Lunar rodando sus ojos.

—Sí, lo sé. No me canso de verla— mencionaba sin apartar de vista al baile de la emperatriz.

—Sí, ni yo… pero creo que deberíamos detenerla— decía pensativa.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaba curioso.

—Porque dentro de unos días, será la gala del galope y lo único que no quiero, es que se lastime una pierna por andar haciendo payasadas— respondía con fastidio.

—Ay, por favor, linda. No creo que se resbale por bailar— comentaba con una sonrisa de confianza, pero en eso, Nightmare Moon daba un salto con una pierna delante y la otra detrás, sin embargo, al aterrizar con un pie, se resbaló yéndose para atrás y caía al suelo de trasero.

—Ay…— la alicornio de las pesadillas se sobaba su trasero.

—… ¿Qué decías?— su esposa lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, al menos cayó de trasero y no se fracturó un tobillo— decía el semental con burla. La aludida rodaba sus ojos.

—Ok, mi juguete. Sigue restregando mi espalda y tú, tonta emperatriz, masajea mis pies— ordenaba la yegua estirando sus pies moviendo los dedos de sus pies.

—Como ordenes, ama— obedeció la emperatriz levantándose del suelo y se ponía delante de su ama para luego arrodillarse, y le agarraba uno de sus pies para masajearlo.

—Así me gusta y tu Brodek, no te quedes atrás— decía Lunar con una sonrisa infantil.

En eso, su esposo abandonaba la esponja durante un segundo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡No te pares, mi juguete!— exclamaba algo fastidiada.

—Un segundo, querida. Quiero probar una cosa— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba algo de por ahí.

— ¿El qué?— estaba confundida, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de una cosa que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar — ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cuándo y cómo? ¡Suéltame!— Lunar se encontraba atada por muchas toallas para que no moviera sus brazos.

—Enseguida, amor, pero antes…— el semental sacaba unos extraños guantes de su crin —Tú, Emperatriz Boba, usa estos guantes para masajear a tu ama— decía lanzándole en toda su cara los guantes y de casualidad, que lo atrapaba con sus manos al dejar de masajear el pie por un segundo.

—Sí, amo— la aludida se ponía los guantes y continuaba con el masaje de pies para su ama.

—… ¿Qué pretendes, mi j-juguete? Ah, ah, ah— la yegua estaba sorprendida y ruborizada, porque había dado leves gemidos al sentir como masajeaba sus pies ahora — ¿Qué es esto? Se siente tan bien— disfrutaba mucho de ese masaje.

—Esos guantes son un regalito para ti. Tienen pequeños nano robots que producen sensaciones placenteras, y ahora, ya verás cómo esto te gusta, amor— mencionaba Brodek sacando una nueva esponja de su crin o eso parecía, porque tenía un aspecto metálico. Lunar podía sentir como aquella esponja flotaba su cuerpo y activaba sus deseos —No voy a limitarme a la espalda, también las extremidades y el cuello. Je, je— se reía un poco pasando la esponja por su cuello.

—Sí, sí. No pares. ¡No pares!— exclamaba su esposa disfrutando mucho de esas sensaciones en sus pies y espalda como el cuello. Le daba mucho placer eso —… Cuando termines, yo te restregaré la espalda… o… ¡algo más que eso!— exclamó lo último girando su cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa seductora haciéndolo sonrojar —Además, Moony te masajeara tus pies también ¿verdad, Moony? ¡MÁS!— seguía con su exclamo de que siguiera con ese masaje de pies.

—Sí, ama. Haré de todo para complacerlos, mis amos— respondía con un tono sumiso sin dejar de masajear el pie de su ama.

—Ok, querida. Cuando termine, quiero una restregada, pero de lo bueno ¿oíste? Je, je— reía un poco burlón.

—… ¿Quieres que te pase mis senos en tu cara?— preguntaba su esposa mirándolo con burla y daba aun leves gemidos de placer por esas sensaciones.

—Quizás ¿o prefieres que lo haga, Moony?— preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ay no, ella no te restregará nada. Mis senos son mejores que los de ella— respondía fastidiada mientras se ponía derecha. Quería tomar sus pechos, pero seguía atada. Así que bajaba y subía de golpe para que sus senos rebotaran — ¿Ves? Son mejores que de esta tonta, dolor de cabeza— agregaba presumida.

—Sí, lo sé y son todos míos. Je, je, je— Brodek con una sonrisa pervertido, abrazaba a Lunar por la espalda y le agarraba sus pechos con las manos haciéndole gemir levemente de placer.

—Sí, son todos tuyos— suspiraba de placer por cómo se lo apretaba. El terrestre jugaba con sus senos haciéndolos rebotar como balones y la besaba del cuello haciendo que gimiera de placer por lo que hacía mientras su esclava seguía masajeando el pie de su ama con sus dos manos que usaba los guantes para complacerla, y no le prestaba atención a lo que hacían sus amos, solo seguía la orden dada por su sexy ama.

**EN LA DIMENSIÓN DONDE SE QUEDA SERIS**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Pumpkin, Silver Spoon se había presentado en clase vestida con un vestido rosa con volantes blancos y zapatos negros planos a juego. Además, se había peinado haciéndose trencitas; por su parte, Diamond Tiara llevaba un vestido del mismo estilo, pero en azul y dos coletas, una a cada lado. Los otros niños se partían de risa al ver a las dos antiguas abusonas vestidas de semejante manera, parecían dos niñas pequeñas. Sin embargo, Applebloom no se reía ni tampoco Pound y miraban a las dos niñas con lástima.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja… Muy lindas— se reía Pip fuerte.

—Parecen dos parvulitas— Pumpkin también se reía.

— ¿A qué viene ir así, niñitas?— preguntó Scootaloo con burla.

—Bueno, es que… nos lo ordenaron— se ruborizaba Tiara.

—Solo cumplimos órdenes— se sonrojó Silver.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja… Pues, menos mal que no las pidieron venir en pijama. Ja, ja, ja— se reía Berry Pinch.

—Ji, ji, ji. ¿En pijama? Ji, ji, ji… Eso molaría. Mañana que vengan en pijama— sugirió Scootaloo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso, eso, eso.

—En pijama, en pijama…

— ¡En pijama!— gritaban varios estudiantes de la clase, mientras las dos niñas se sonrojaban.

En ese momento, entró la maestra al aula con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días a to…— no terminó de hablar al ver a dos niñas vestidas de una forma poco común —Silver, Tiara ¿Qué significa esto? Vale que no mando uniforme, pero… ¿Por qué van así?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Porque son dos bebitas adorables. Ja, ja, ja…— respondió Scootaloo riéndose.

—Bebés, bebés— gritaba Snails y algunos alumnos le imitaban.

— ¡Basta! Esto es una clase seria. Tiara y Silver, vayan al pasillo, castigadas— ordenó Cheerilee con seriedad.

— ¿Castigadas? Pero profesora, nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo— se defendía Tiara temerosa.

—No hicimos nada— respondió Silver igual que su amiga.

— ¿Venir a clase haciendo el ridículo no les parece bastante? ¡Al pasillo, castigadas!— exclamaba con autoridad. Ambas niñas se iban cabizbajas. A Applebloom le daba la impresión de que estaban a punto de llorar.

—Profesora, ellas… no se merecen irse al pasillo— decía la niña granjera.

— ¡A callar, Applebloom!— exclamaba la adulta seria mientras ponía sus cosas en su mesa.

—Maestra, Applebloom tiene razón— comentaba Pound defendiéndolas.

— ¿En serio? Vale. Pues, como tiene razón, iros los dos al pasillo para hacer compañía a vuestras compañeras— decía la yegua señalando a la puerta. La potrilla amarilla y el joven pastelero abandonaban el aula.

— ¡Y los demás, a callar o mando deberes extra!— gritaba la maestra molesta y los demás se callaban de golpe para no tener deberes extras.

«No era mi intención que castigasen a esas dos, menos aún a Applebloom, y menos aún a mi hermano. Creo que me pasé. No se me da bien ser malota» pensaba Pumpkin cabizbaja.

**EN EL PASILLO**

Las dos sirvientas se encontraban sentadas en uno de los bancos del pasillo, tenían los ojos humedecidos.

—Nos odian— decía Tiara con ganas de llorar.

—Sí. Todos nos odian— admitió Silver estando igual que su amiga.

—No, chicas. Nadie las odia. Simplemente las están molestando un poco, pero no las odian. Pound diles algo— comentaba la niña granjera al estar frente de las dos junto con el niño.

— ¿El qué? Lo siento, Applebloom. No se me da bien esto. No sé qué decir— mencionaba apenado.

—Algo sincero para animarlas.

— ¿Sincero? Pues… Mmm. Me gustan los cómics de "My Little Human"— decía Pound con una sonrisa. Las dos niñas lo veían extrañadas y Applebloom se daba un facepalm — ¿Qué? Eso era algo sincero— agregaba con una sonrisa apenada.

**EN EL PATIO**

Durante el recreo, la situación de las dos ex abusonas no fue a mejor. La maestra levantó el castigo a los cuatro afectados, pero quizás no fue una buena idea. En el patio, ambas sirvientas fueron rodeadas por varios estudiantes, quienes formaban un círculo en torno a ellas para que no se escapasen.

—Por favor, déjennos irnos— pidió Silver temerosa.

—Por favor…— pedía también su amiga.

—Sí, niñitas. Ahora las dejamos irse, pero antes chúpense el dedo— ordenaba Pip con burla.

—Chupen sus pulgares como las bebés que son— ordenó Scootaloo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por favor, no nos hagan eso.

—Es muy vergonzoso, por favor.

—Chúpense el pulgar— pidió Twist con burla.

—Chupen, chupen, chupen— empezaban a ovacionar varios estudiantes. Ambas niñas se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas. Poco a poco, iban subiendo las manos y acercaban sus pulgares a su boca.

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjenlas!— interrumpió Applebloom abriéndose paso antes de que las dos sirvientas se metiesen el dedo en la boca —Deberían avergonzarse. Esto no es tenerlas de sirvientas, esto es acoso— los acusaba.

—Tú no te metas, Applebloom— decía el niño manchado.

—Ya vale, chicos. Váyanse a jugar y dejen de molestar a las sirvientas— ordenaba Seris con seriedad y los aludidos se retiraban, aunque de forma molesta.

—Gracias, princesa.

—Gracias, Apple Bloom— las dos niñas agradecían a sus salvadoras.

—De nada. Seris, dile por favor a la profesora que ellas y yo tenemos que irnos un rato. Si tenemos suerte, creo que estaremos de regreso antes de que acabe el descanso. Este pueblo no es muy grande— decía la niña granjera con una sonrisa —Vosotras, venid conmigo— ordenaba a las dos aludidas y las tres niñas se marchaban fuera de la escuela dejando confundida a la princesa, pero ésta última no quiso detenerlas.

— ¿A dónde vamos, señorita Bloom?— preguntaba Diamond curiosa.

—A pedir un favor, Tiara. Aunque no me gusta pedir este tipo de favores, pero creo que es necesario— respondía la potrilla amarilla con algo de fastidio.

El recreo llevaba veinte minutos terminado cuando la joven Apple y las dos sirvientas, regresaban a clase. Los alumnos se extrañaban de verlas con su nuevo aspecto. Ahora Diamond Tiara usaba un vestido azul celeste y sin volantes, que combinaba muy bien con unos zapatos amarillo claro de tacón bajo; en tanto que Silver Spoon llevaba un vestido rosa sin volantes y con mangas cortas, y zapatos rojo pálido. Ambas niñas se habían alisado el pelo y su cabello se veía deslumbrante.

—Veo que por fin se han cambiado de ropa, menos mal— decía la maestra aliviada de que se quitaran lo que traían puesto antes.

— ¿A dónde fueron?— preguntó Sweetie Belle extrañada.

—A casa de tu hermana. Ella les ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y las peinó— respondió Applebloom con una sonrisa.

—Quedamos en que luego le diría a mi padre que se pasase a pagar— explicaba la niña de la tiara con una sonrisa.

—Espero que este tipo de comportamientos no se vuelva a repetir o tendré que plantearme mandarles a todos que vengan con uniforme escolar. Y todos tendrán hoy deberes extra— decía Cheerilee con seriedad y los alumnos se quejaban por eso mientras las recién llegadas, se sentaban en sus respectivos puestos para que continuara la clase.

**DEVUELTA CON LUNAR Y BRODEK**

En una habitación del castillo, se encontraba los susodichos vistiéndose y arreglándose para la ansiada noche… en teoría. Para otros lo sería, pero para ellos, no tanto, porque un semental se quejaba por la corbata.

— ¿En serio tengo que ponerme esta corbata?— preguntaba Brodek con fastidio. Estaba vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro con los bordes verdes oscuros, usaba unos zapatos negros elegantes y una corbata, la cual, su esposa se lo acomodaba.

—Sí. Lo debes tener para que te veas muy elegante para la gala, mi juguete— respondía Lunar concentrada en ese nudo ya que estaba combatiendo con fuerza. La yegua llevaba un hermoso vestido largo negro de tirantes con un escote que mostraba la parte superior de sus pechos, tenía una pierna descubierta y usaba tacones altos de punta.

—Ay, por favor ¿no puedo estar sin esta condenada corbata? No creo que nadie se dé cuenta— decía fastidiado.

—Creo que se darían cuenta, si eres el único que no lleva corbata— comentaba con burla y terminaba de acomodar esa corbata. Él lanzaba un bufido molesto.

—Ok, ok…— su esposo resignado de tener esa molestia en el cuello —Ok. Estamos más puesto que un zapato— decía el semental viéndose en el espejo que era de cuerpo completo y después se ponía su esposa para verse en el espejo.

—Sipi. Me veo muy sexy con este vestido que me hizo Rarity. Ji, ji— daba una risita al hacer poses sensuales frente al espejo.

—Je, je. Sí, muy sexy— el aludido disfrutaba del cuerpazo de Lunar cuando hacía esas poses.

—Ji, ji, ji. Gracias, mi juguete— agradecía algo sonrojada —Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir por la tonta emperatriz para ver si ya se vistió y se puso las cosas bien— decía fastidiada.

—Sí. Je, je. Vamos, mi amor— habló Brodek con una sonrisa y le extendía su brazo derecho. Su esposa daba una risita y le abrazaba su brazo para salir del cuarto como una linda pareja e iban a la siguiente puerta que estaba cerca de ahí —Me sigo preguntando del ¿Por qué le ordenaste que se cambie en un cuarto aparte en vez de vestirse junto con nosotros?— preguntaba confundido caminando hacia la puerta donde era custodiada por dos guardias.

—Porque Moony también se merece un poco de privacidad y dejar de sorpresa el vestido que le hizo Rarity— respondía con una sonrisa burlona. Ya estaban frente a la puerta.

—Pues, a ver si hizo un buen trabajo ¡Emperatriz, ¿Estas lista?!— exclamaba Brodek para que la oiga.

— ¡Si, estoy lista!— exclamó Nightmare Moon desde el otro lado de la puerta para acto seguido, abrir la puerta y dejaba ver a una alicornio que dejó con las bocas bien abiertas a los guardias que estaban ahí junto con un sonrojo. Brodek que estaba impactado y Lunar bien shockeada, y celosita.

La emperatriz usaba un vestido largo muy hermoso con un escote de color azulado como la noche misma junto con una pequeña chaquetita de color azul claro que posaba en sus hombros. Era ajustada que resaltaba sus anchas caderas. Tenía una pierna descubierta igual que la espalda que llegaba bajo sus grandes alas. Llevaba unos tacones altos igual que los de Lunar. Además, de una corona plateada que posaba en su cabeza, unos brazaletes plateados que llevaba en sus muñecas y un collar plateado parecido la que llevaría Celestia.

—… ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo… amigos?— preguntaba la yegua de las pesadillas para dar una vueltita para que vean todo su cuerpo por delante y detrás. Los guardias que custodiaban ahí, se desmayaban con un sangrado en su nariz.

—… Ahí responde tu pregunta, Moony— decía su ama con burla al mirar a los inconscientes.

— ¿Me veo bien o hice algo mal, mis amos?— preguntaba la esclava al ver que como no había "nadie", podría llamarlos por cómo eran, sus amos.

—Te ves… sexy. Impactarás a todos— comentaba Brodek alzando un pulgar para darle un like.

—Eso es lo que quiero. Que se queden en shock total al verte y así no hagan preguntas estúpidas. Ji, ji— daba una risita la esposa del semental.

—Gracias, mis amos. Me alegro que les guste— agradecía Nightmare con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba haciendo que sus pechos queden colgados y se dejaba observar mucho sus senos.

—De nada, Moony. Bueno, es mejor que vayamos al salón. Es hora de hacer que todos le caigas bien, o sea ¿sabes que hacer en la gala?— preguntó su ama con curiosidad.

—Sí, ama. Caerles bien, saludar a todos, bailar si me lo piden cualquiera y todas esas cosas típicas de las galas— respondía la emperatriz con una sonrisa al levantarse y hacía rebotar mucho sus pechos.

—Excelente. Je, je. Como no sé nada de galas, le ordené que haga lo típico que se hace en una gala. No creo que sea de otro mundo— mencionaba con burla el terrestre. Su esposa rodaba sus ojos.

—Espero que con eso, no termine con una pésima y horrible gala— decía Lunar con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, al menos así hacemos una gala divertida y no aburrida. Je, je, je— se reía con burla.

—Como sea. Moony, ve delante de nosotros al salón. Nosotros te seguiremos por detrás— ordenaba su ama señalando un pasillo.

—Sí. Te seguiremos y te miramos tu trasero en ese ajustado vestido. Je, je— se reía pervertido.

—Claro, mis amos— respondió la alicornio de las pesadillas obediente y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo señalado por Lunar, y no evitaba mover sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras los dos aludidos la seguían por detrás para ir al salón donde sería la gala del galope.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Bueno, les aclararé algunas cosas que vieron en el capítulo como por ejemplo: SCRITTORE y yo pensamos en que estos antropomórficos tengan pies. Antes tenían cascos, pero ahora pies. No cambia mucho tener cascos o pies, solo tendría que ponerle el calzado que tendría tal personaje. Solo eso.**

**Si alguien pregunta por cosas que le dejan con duda, no lo piensen mucho. Hay cosas en el capítulo que no se mostraron, porque todo eso estuvo fuera de cámara… para no complicarse la vida uno XD**

**Eso es todo. **

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
